


Silver Platter

by ja_mj_am



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja_mj_am/pseuds/ja_mj_am
Summary: Myungjun comes from a poor family where his home life isn’t good. Jinwoo is a rich kid who has transferred to public school. Attending hell and living in hell is difficult enough, but now Myungjun has to fall for the devil himself!





	1. Nice To Meet You?

**Author's Note:**

> I initially started this story on asianfanfics.com on my account there as @simply-dog. Anyways, I will continue to update on there, and also on here. I'm just moving my work onto this site :P

Myungjun wouldn’t say this was a normal day. He still had to get up for school, but it was so much earlier than usual. He reluctantly turned off his alarm at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning and waddled to his bathroom for a shower. It was a lucky thing that he got his own bathroom in his room. Myungjun’s mother let him have the master bedroom, after all. She was the type to spoil her child and give them whatever tangible thing they wanted. Sounds perfect, but...

 

Myungjun sighed softly at the feel of the hot water, immediately splashing it onto his face. The reason he had gotten up so early today was because his principle asked him to. Why? A new student was starting today, and he needed a tour and a sort of “starting buddy”. It was a bothersome request, but Myungjun was always known to do as he was asked. Ask him to help grade papers during lunch? He’s got it. Want him to stay after class to tutor? Of course. Myungjun was practically the best student in his class, possibly even the whole school. 

 

He just worked so hard for the recognition. Hopefully colleges would take notice and help him when it came time to apply.

 

”His name is Park Jinwoo, and all you have to do is show him around before school offically starts. Make sure to help him find his classroom as well, and explain the schedule to him.” The principle spoke a little more formal than usual. Myungjun knew this was a new student, but honestly he doesn’t have to be that formal. It was creepy. “If you have any problems, come back to me.”

 

The two boys nodded and walked out of the office at the same time, almost as if on queue. Myungjun stared at the other. He was very handsome, and looked very clean and organized. Basically how Myungjun wished he could look like some day. A long, awkward silence followed up for a minute or two as they walked to the cafeteria until Myungjun spoke up.

 

”This is the cafeteria. It’s really just very generic. It may be a bit small, but you can also go out to the courtyard to eat lunch.” Myungjun smiled at Jinwoo, trying to create a friendly atmosphere. But he still felt awkward... Something was off. “Um.. this way.”

 

Myungjun motioned towards the side, walking down one hallway. Jinwoo was still very quiet, sometimes smiling a bit shyly. It was obvious he was trying to be friendly, but his expressions were just weird. He didn’t seem to react all that much to the places Myungjun took him, and what he said. 

 

“Is.. is something wrong? You’ve barely said anything the whole time. Am I too intimidating?” Myungjun was still smiling, trying his best to make Jinwoo feel better from whatever was on his mind. “I know starting at a new school is always weird. Don’t worry, you’ll grow out of your awkward phase and make friends soon. Trust me, I used to move around a lot-“

 

“No, no, I’m just a little nervous.. I’m fine though.” Jinwoo couldn’t help but stare at Myungjun’s outfit. He wore a big, orange sweater with holes and skinny jeans, with very worn sneakers. Overall, it sort of looked like something a homeless person would wear.

 

Myungjun took note of it, but brushed it off by clearing his throat. He clung nervously to the collar of his sweater and turned to keep walking. He had also taken in Jinwoo’s outfit. A fitted turtleneck with bluejeans and a leather belt. And his shoes looked very expensive. “Um.. I’ll take you to your classroom now. Your whole schedule should have been given to you already. Basically, the classes alternate by days. So there’s day A and day B. Just remember what days you have each class.” His voice sounded a little less cheery and his smile faded slightly. Myungjun felt very insecure all of a sudden.

 

Jinwoo didn’t even notice. He just listened carefully to what Myungjun said and followed him to the classroom. The teacher was already there, so he introduced himself. He got familiarized with the classroom and was even explained what he had missed, considering he just joined a month after school started. He was too busy with this that by the time he turned to talk to Myungjun, he noticed the boy was already gone. Shortly after, the bell rang. “Ahh, so he just needed to get to his class.” He thought.

 

Myungjun was choking on his words. It was already lunchtime, and he still wasn’t over his sudden insecurity from earlier on.

 

”You’re worrying way too much. There’s nothing wrong with the way you dress.” Dongmin, Myungjun’s best friend, was trying to console him. “Besides, it’s not how you look that counts. You’re the funniest guy I know!”

 

Myungjun seemed to feel a bit better at his friend’s words, and slowly let go of the grip on his sweater’s collar. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be intimidated just because someone has better clothes than me.” At that moment, he spotted Jinwoo. He would have waved at him, but he seemed to be sitting down with a group of guys. “Oh he made some friends already!” 

 

He smiled and patted Dongmin’s shoulder before getting up and walking over. “Hey, Jinwoo! I see you met some people. That’s really great! Do you have any more questions from earlier?” Myungjun’s bright smile had returned.

 

Jinwoo was a bit too mesmerized by the beautiful smile that when he was about to speak, one of the other guys did.

 

”Ew. You know this guy?” He asked. Myungjun’s face went sour at this. “A guy of your stature has no business with a poor slob like him. He dresses like a homeless man, and is really annoying. Trust me, you don’t want anything to do with that teacher’s pet.”

 

Both Jinwoo and Myungjun looked surprised, but only Myungjun spoke up. “Is that what you guys think of me? And what do you mean a guy of his stature? Oh, I see. You’re a rich boy, aren’t you?” He was beginning to choke on his words again, tears brimming at his eyes. “That explains a lot. You were obviously disgusted while I was showing you around. Sorry. A commoner like me has no place being around someone like you.” 

 

Myungjun stomped off back to his seat by Dongmin without even waiting for a reply. He felt humiliated and angry. “What a loser! As if you’d care to be friends with him.” He heard one of them laugh out loudly. 

 

Jinwoo felt bad, though. He wanted to apologize and explain that he didn't feel that way about Myungjun, so he got up with his tray. Even if those guys didn’t like it, he was going to sit with Myungjun and be his friend. “Myungjun, I.. Can I sit with you?” He asked as he walked over.

 

Myungjun didn’t want to answer, much less look at him. He felt even more insecure about being around a rich person. He closed his eyes to try and ignore him, but was met with a few wet and sticky substances falling on him, and a loud clang that followed after. His eyes were wide open, staring at the mess of Jinwoo’s food spilled all over him, and some even on Dongmin.

 

”Oh my god- I- Myungjun, I’m so- sorry!” Jinwoo began. “I tripped, and-“ He was interrupted by his ‘friends’, who were whooping and laughing. “Good one!” They yelled.

 

Needless to say, Myungjun was furious. All eyes were on him as he got up angrily and pulled Dongmin along with him. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He mumbled.

______________________________________

 

”This was my favorite shirt..” Dongmin said with a sigh. It was already after school and he couldn’t get the stains out.

 

”You’re telling me!” Myungjun yelled back. “This was my favorite sweater, and now all this gunk is seeped into it! It was one thing to stare at me awkwardly, and then make fun of me with his friends. But to just pretend to trip and dump his food on me?!”

 

Dongmin was still too worried about the few spots that had landed on his sleeve. It was almost nothing. “Yeah.. Yeah, that was bad.” He finally looked up, pulling Myungjun to the side so he wouldn’t run into a pole. 

 

“The nerve of that guy! He acted all nice during the tour, too! But he gets an audience, and suddenly his true colors come out!” Myungjun kept ranting, often repeating the same things over and over about how Jinwoo was rich, and the food, and his poor sweater. “Ah whatever, I’m home... I need to clean this properly. Get home safe, Dongminnie.” He waved goodbye to his friend before entering his house. 

 

He greeted his mom, who was on the couch, and explained what had happened to him. She did wonder about him sometimes, and wanted him to be happy. But Myungjun knew she was really too drunk or high to really care what he did. It made him sad. But it could be worse. His mom could be abusive and beat him all the time. 

 

“Love you, mom...”  Myungjun said once she had fallen asleep on the couch, probably for the third time that day. He knew her boyfriend was going to come home soon, and he wanted to avoid him. “What a charming man you chose, mom.....” He whispered to himself as he walked up to his room. 

 

He hated that guy.

_____________________________________

 

”Myungjun.” 

 

He turned at the sound of his name, looking for the person who called out to him. It was Jinwoo, making his way to him through the mass of students in the hall. “What?” Myungjun said rather aggressively.

 

”Myungjun, I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to spill all of that on you. I really just wanted to sit down at your table.” Jinwoo’s voice was soft, and he rubbed lightly at the corner of one of his notebooks. A nervous habit.

 

Myungjun just scoffed and turned away. “Why? So you could make fun of Dongmin too? You always look at me weird. Whether it’s out of pity or disgust, I don’t care. You look at me how people look at the poor when they don’t have money to offer them.” He crossed his arms as he glared back at the other.

 

Jinwoo was honestly speechless and didn’t know what to do or say besides shake his head. The last thing he heard was a disgruntled “thought so” before watching Myungjun walk away. The boy was fierce, he'll give him that. He felt really terrible about what happened, but it was obvious that Myungjun could handle himself. That was a bit of relief for Jinwoo. Hopefully they could be friends in the future. 

 

Like Myungjun had said the day before, the classes alternated by day, so Jinwoo had different classes than yesterday. He was happy that most of his classes today were very chill, and let him relax more. But he was surprised he didn't have any classes with Myungjun. They were in the same year, after all. At least he thought he didn't have any with the other boy until he got to his gym class. As usual in any high school, Jinwoo walked into the school's locker room. The teacher had given him an extra gym uniform for him to wear. He was even assigned a locker. Jinwoo was impressed, to say the least. Usually schools took a few days before assigning anything to a new student, and even to recieve any extra items necessary. 

 

"What the fu-" Myungjun shut his mouth, remembering that he was literally shirtless. He turned around shyly and prayed that Jinwoo didn't try to speak to him. Why did they have to have the same gym class? Out of all the classes, it had to be gym! Myungjun quietly cursed the school for letting this happen. But he became shyer the closer Jinwoo got, and soon realize the other had been assigned the locker right next to his. Curse the gym teacher! "Don't look or you're dead!" He whisper-yelled as he pulled on his gym shirt. But his shorts... Myungjun hesitated, holding onto the hem of his pants as he glanced at Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo didn't dare look at Myungjun after hearing that tone. The boy was not a force to mess with. Besides, he knows how embarrassing it is to change in front of people. "I'm not looking. I need to change too, you know." He said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Jinwoo didn't even think much before beginning to undress. 

 

Oh boy, what toned back muscles he had... what beautiful biceps.... and his...... Myungjun swallowed hard and stopped himself before his eyes could travel any lower to those beautiful moons at the bottom of Jinwoo's back. At least Myungjun figured they were beautiful. He didn't look! Okay, maybe a little. He moved quicker to change into his gym shorts so he could get the hell out of there! It's a danger zone!

 

"He's already rich. What does he need a good body for?!" Myungjun thought to himself as he tried not to pull out all his hair. "I still hate his guts." He mumbled out loud. No one was near him to hear what he said anyways. But besides what he said, he couldn't stop thinking about Jinwoo's gorgeous back muscles on his way to talk to some mutual friends of his and Eunwoo's. He wasn't as close with them, so he wouldn't tell them everything, but he would definitely let them know how he feels about Jinwoo. Sure, maybe he's being overdramatic, but Myungjun tends to have such strong feelings. He can't help it!

 

Gym class started, and he knew that when he heard some girls squealing, that Jinwoo had walked in. It was already clear to the whole school that Jinwoo was rich. What girl wouldn't find that attractive? "Are you sure you hate him because he's a rich asshole and not because he steals all the ladies?" One of his friends asked. Myungjun was taken aback. 

 

"But he steals all the ladies because he IS rich! Don't you see? I hate him for both." Myungjun's friends tried to calm him down, and somehow managed to succeed before the teacher called them all over. Obviously, Myungjun chose a spot far away from Jinwoo. The other.... had different plans. He sat down with a stupid grin in the spot closest to Myungjun. All types of alarms were going off in his head, and he couldn't back away now that the teacher was making them do stretches. Myungjun looked towards his friends, but they got pushed off by all the girls trying to get close to Jinwoo.

 

"Hey." Myungjun wanted to punch him in his rich, little, di- "Myungjun? Are you alright?" Jinwoo asked, since said boy was looking a bit spaced out. Thinking up ways he could murder Jinwoo, no doubt. "Listen," He started as they twisted their bodies for the stretch. First to the right, then the left. "I wanted to apologize again for what happened. I didn't mean to come off as arrogant or mean." Myungjun couldn't even hear him over the fact that he was practically drooling over Jinwoo's thighs as they all bent down. Jinwoo continued, not noticing the attention on his body. "...What do you think?"

 

Myungjun snapped out of it and noticed he really was drooling, wiping it away quickly before standing upright again. "Oh, uh-" Damn what did Jinwoo say? He was so unbelievably mad now! First off, Jinwoo was a rich prick who spilled food all over him the other day. And now he had to have such a distracting body! There should be a dress code for men too! And what's with the short gym shorts?? Why can't they be called "longs"?! Myungjun looked angrily at Jinwoo and turned away. He still didn't know what Jinwoo was asking him, and right now he was too embarrassed and angry to ask. "Just stop talking to me. I thought you'd catch on by now, but you seem pretty stupid to me. Get it through your thick scull; I hate you! H. A. T. E. Hate!" Myungjun had raised his voice a little as he spelled out the word, earning glares from the girls around them. 

 

"Oh no he didn't." One girl said. "Oh yes he did." Another replied. "You're dead meat, fatass!" A third girl ended. 

 

Fatass?? 

 

This was the start of harassment and more severe insecurities. Myungjun blamed Jinwoo for this. The asshole didn't even raise so much as his eyes at the girls. They didn't do anything during class, but afterwards... They really were all after Myungjun. His life is completely over! All because of Jinwoo!


	2. Judgement Day

Myungjun knew he was overdramatic. He truly was on many occasions. When he got a B on one of his assignments and almost burst Dongmin's eardrums crying about it, when a girl confessed to him and he yelled that he was gay at the top of his lungs... Definitely cannot forget the time he dropped his ice cream and was convinced he would starve because he spent the last of his allowance on it. But Kim Myungjun was NOT being overdramatic with what had been going on with Jinwoo! Or was he?

 

It was already known throughout the school that there was a group of girls who were a "Jinwoo Fanclub." It was also known that they were out for Myungjun. After that fateful day in the gym, Myungjun had not one single day of rest. 

 

It had started with little pranks. Scaring him in the hallway, switching the bathroom signs, and other harmless tricks. But then it started to slowly get worse. His textbooks had the pages stuck together with bubblegum, his shoelaces would get cut while he was in class, and basically just property damage. Myungjun is sure that his bangs weren't that short before, so the girls probably cut some of his hair too while he slept in class. Dealing with bullying was something Myungjun was used to. He was definitely used to being pushed and kicked and physically abused by the guys. But girls were on a whole other level!!

 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! I feel like every girl in the school is after me just because I don't like Jinwoo. He doesn't like me either so why should I be nice?" Myungjun sulked on Dongmin's shoulder. The younger just kept staring at his phone, a blank expression on his face. "He's just a pretty rich boy. There's nothing really special about him!"

 

Dongmin shook him off and finally turned his head to face his upperclassman. "Just stand up for yourself. I really wish I could help, Myungjun, but I can't exactly start harassing girls." Good ol' high school prince, Lee Dongmin... But he was right. Dongmin didn't exactly care where he stood with the girls, but he was raised a gentleman and would stay that way until he died.

 

"I feel betrayed..." Myungjun whined, but he understood completely. "I wouldn't ask you to get into that kind of trouble with me. Those girls are really brutal, and I don't think you'd be able to handle it." He snickered before standing up from his seat, speaking again before Dongmin could refute. "Come on, break is over."

 

Dongmin agreed and got up with the older. He would have waited, but Myungjun told him to go ahead. The boy had all his homework sprawled out on the bench where he sat. The straight-A student was very good at keeping his grades, but not at staying neat. He bent down to grab a sheet that had fallen on the ground, but found a foot stepping on it. Black school shoes, knee socks -- Myungjun looked futher up to see a plaid skirt, the girl's uniform -- he looked at the face of a pretty girl with an ugly expression on her face. 

 

"Not so fast, shorty." She said, expression as cold as it always was when looking at Myungjun.

_______________________________________________________________

 

Jinwoo couldn't understand what he had done to make Myungjun hate him so much. He did spill his food tray on him, but Jinwoo apologized for it sincerely countless times! Even then, Myungjun was always so distant. Why? Was it because he's rich? No, it wouldn't make sense for that to be it. Myungjun seemed like a very nice person with a good heart. There was no way he'd just judge someone's character based on class. Jinwoo brushed those thoughts aside to try and think of something else. 

 

He walked down the hallway by himself, something he hadn't done in a while. Jinwoo had also not talked to or gotten near Myungjun in days. He thought it best that it stayed that way. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought that Myungjun was just scum. The more Jinwoo just saw Myungjun as a bad person. That's right. Jinwoo did nothing wrong, and Myungjun was the one acting like a- Well, a bitch.

 

"I can't believe she's really gonna do it! That Myungjun guy really deserves it." Jinwoo overheard one girl say as they walked past.

 

"Yeah! It's not enough to just lightly mess with him. He needs something that will teach him a lesson!" The other said in reply.

 

Jinwoo stood still for a moment to think over what those two girls had said. What does Myungjun deserve? They'll teach him a lesson? They've been messing with him? It took him a while before his now stiff legs began to move. Slowly, his speed picked up and he began looking around for Myungjun. Sure, Myungjun was mean to him, but no one deserved to be bullied.

 

"Oh, Dongmin!" He called out as he spotted the boy nearby. Dongmin just turned in confusion and stared at the elder. "Dongmin, do you know where Myungjun is? This is important!" The younger boy was hesitant. He knew his best friend wasn't fond of Jinwoo, and leading Jinwoo to him could cause problems. 

 

Dongmin lifted a hand up and pointed towards where he and the older boy had been sitting. "Outside on the bench by the field." He would have asked what he wanted, but Jinwoo was already running off. He shrugged it off and continued with his business. 

 

Jinwoo rushed outside and looked around in hopes of spotting Myungjun, but he didn't. The bench! That's right. He turned the corner towards the field and stopped dead in his tracks. A bit farther down from him, he saw Myungjun on all fours, head down. Surrounding him were four girls. Two had water bottles, and two had what looked like eggs, and a mysterious bag. He couldn't see what was in it, but the girls had suddenly started pouring the water on him, and cracking the eggs on him. Jinwoo was unable to move. He just couldn't believe his eyes! Out of nowhere, from the mysterious bag, flour came pouring out all over Myungjun. The girls erupted into laughter, their leader holding one of her feet up.

 

"Look at this." She said, pointing at her shoe. "Look, you pig!" Myungjun slowly raised his head, flour flaking off of his hair and egg dripping onto his face. "Because you moved earlier, I got egg on my shoe. Clean it." Myungjun looked baffled and stared at her shoe. Do what now? How? "Lick it off!" The girl demanded.

 

Myungjun was outnumbered, and he had no choice. He crawled closer and opened his mouth, hesitating before placing his tongue on the raw egg on the girl's shoe. He glanced to the side and blushed. There, he spotted Jinwoo a ways off just standing there and staring. No. No! Jinwoo couldn't see him like this! Myungjun pushed up onto his knees and stared angrily at the girl as if he was going to say something. But he was cut off but a sharp slap on his face.

 

Jinwoo finally forced his legs to move, and he ran over, immediately holding onto Myungjun. He turned angrily at the girls and yelled at them. "Get out of here!" The four girls scoffed as if Jinwoo was joking, but he very much was not. "Get. Out. of here." He said more seriously, and the girls left hesitantly. 

 

Myungjun didn't want to open his eyes. He could hear Jinwoo's voice, and kept his eyes shut tight. He felt flour falling out of his hair and onto his face. He had so many problems already, he didn't need Jinwoo seeing him at one of his worst moments.

 

"Myungjun..." Jinwoo said softly, helping the older boy sit up. Jinwoo was kneeling, holding Myungjun against him in a hug. Why did he?

 

Myungjun could feel his heart pounding like crazy. He could feel Jinwoo's warm embrace holding him. He felt safe like this. "Look at me.." He heard the other say, and he began to cry. Myungjun cursed himself for doing so. As he tried to stop, he began to sob, and held onto Jinwoo tightly. He couldn't help but hide his face in the other's chest. Just two boys embracing each other on the ground next to the field. Nothing to see here.

 

Jinwoo personally didn't care if he was getting all the egg and flour onto himself from holding Myungjun. He was a nice person, so he wouldn't just push someone in need away because of that. Well, there was another reason, but Jinwoo didn't want to get into it, if he could avoid it. "Myungjun, I'm sorry. I didn't know those girls had been messing with you. If I had known..."

 

"Stop acting like you care! You stupid- stupid rich boy!" Myungjun sobbed out. He was clearly upset and angry with Jinwoo, but he really needed someone to hold him. It just so happened that Jinwoo was the only one there.

 

Jinwoo bit lightly on his lip and patted Myungjun's back. So it was that. But why would him being rich matter? "That first day in the cafeteria, I was just taken aback by how positive and confident you were, and I was speechless. And when I went to apologize for what the others said to you, I really did accidentally trip. I have never tried to be mean to you." He was just a worried boy trying to apologize and explain himself. "But I can't control other's actions... Please understand."

 

Myungjun was shaking now. He felt so vulnerable in Jinwoo's arms, but also so safe... So comfortable and safe. "Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jinwoo could hear the tremble in his voice, and couldn't help but feel bad.

 

This person, holding onto him so tightly, with tears streaming down his face like there's no tomorrow endured all that bullying? This is the person who had acted so cold and distant towards him. The person who was always so confident and flamboyant... This is that person? Jinwoo realized for the first time that Myungjun wasn't as strong as he made himself out to be. What had initially drawn him to Myungjun in the first place was just an act for the other to protect himself. All that determination... Jinwoo wondered what Myungjun really must have been feeling every time he had acted so spiteful. Someone like this wouldn't act out for no reason. "Because I want to help you..." He said as softly as possible.

 

"Why would you want that? You've never done anything for me before." Myungjun was starting to calm down, but he couldn't let go of Jinwoo. It might have been something to do with how crazy his heart was acting, or how warm Jinwoo's embrace was. Maybe it was just something about Jinwoo. "I'm at the worst you've ever seen me. Why don't you just make fun of me and leave?"

 

Jinwoo took a deep breath and tangled his hand in Myungjun's hair. It just felt right. But he figured he couldn't keep his secret for much longer. "Because... I'm not as arrogant or mean as you think I am." He groaned. "No, that's not why. I just- Myungjun-" Jinwoo held onto Myungjun's face and gently lifted his head so they could face each other. Jinwoo could see Myungjun clearly now. His puffy face, red eyes and nose from crying.. Myungjun's beautiful, full lips... But he realized he really missed seeing that bright smile on the older's face. It had been more than a few weeks since he's seen it on Myungjun. As if there were a never-ending eclipse keeping his sunshine smile from coming through. "Myungjun..."

 

Myungjun felt embarassed. He didn't want to look at Jinwoo, nor did he want Jinwoo to look at him. But he didn't move because for the first time, he could see Jinwoo up close. He thought the other was handsome already, but looking at him now... with the egg and flour covering his chin and the bottom of his cheek, and not to mention his uniform from holding him... Jinwoo had such a soft and sincere face. Myungjun couldn't help but blush being so close to such a pretty face. He was too preoccupied trying to control his heart rate that he missed the blush also on Jinwoo's cheeks. "Y-yeah?" He whispered out, almost choking on his words.

 

"Kim Myungjun, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. It was more serious than chapter 1 was, but it is more like a build-up towards the next thing to happen in the story. Please stick around to find out what Myungjun does with this new information, and how Jinwoo acts now that his secret is out!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains abuse and trauma, so please ready yourselves and please read at your own discretion.

"Kim Myungjun, I like you."

 

Myungjun's head was spinning, and his vision blurreed all of a sudden. His body was unable to move, he just sat there staring at Jinwoo in shock. He has had people confess to him before; girls. But this was the first time that a guy had confessed to him. Considering this was Jinwoo, it was even more shocking. Didn't Jinwoo hate him? Didn't Jinwoo want to ruin his life? Myungjun was so sure that that was the case, he couldn't bring himself to believe those words.

 

"Don't play with me." Myungjun finally said in anger. He scoffed and continued, "If you want to mess with me, you'll have to do better than that! Fuck you. Fuck you and your stupid posse! Just leave me alone from now on. Make sure to tell all your little girlfriends to leave me alone too. Pretend I don't even exist." The defensive, dramatic Myungjun was back, and he was furious. So furious that he started to cry again.

 

"Myungjun...." Jinwoo started, but couldn't find the right words to finish. He was shocked, honestly, at the response that he had gotten. "Myungjun, I really-"

 

The older boy cut him off as he sobbed. "Please. Please just tell them to stop." He let out a long, breathy sob as he shut his eyes and tilted his head down. "I'm so- so tired. Just let this end. I won't be mean to you again, so please just let me be invisible again." Myungjun was shaking again, and he felt as though he couldn't control it. He felt chills all over. He definitely refused to look up at Jinwoo, who didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon. Why did it have to be like this? Myungjun truly thought the other boy was trying to hurt him even further. Make him fall for that pretty, rich boy face of his. Fall in love with his embrace and kind words. Myungjun couldn't stop shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Somehow, he was even worse than he was a few minutes ago.

 

"Myungjun, please, I didn't know- I'll make them stop, okay?" Jinwoo bit his lip. He had a dilemma and didn't know how to handle it. Should he hug the older boy again? Jinwoo hesitantly placed his hand on Myungjun's shoulder, but that didn't seem like a good idea. He found himself pushed back; weak, angry punches hitting his chest and flour flying everywhere.

 

"Die, Park Jinwoo! This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Myungjun was never that strong to begin with, but he was giving it his all. Although, he couldn't even do it properly at the moment because of how emotionally messed up he felt at the moment. "You don't even really like me! Stop playing with me, you stupid- stupid- a-hole!" He kept throwing weak punches at Jinwoo, and eventually just started slapping his chest. He was so tired... So much crying and activity.... His eyes slowly closed, and his arms moved down to his sides. Before he knew it, his body hit the ground, and he was passed out.

 

Jinwoo held his breath for a moment, staring at Myungjun's still body. What should he do?! He couldn't even think! Myungjun really just fainted! Jinwoo finally forced himself to move and pulled Myungjun's body up by his shoulders. "M-Myungjun? Myungjun?!" Oh right, the nurse! "H-hold, on. Okay?" He was trying to keep calm as he picked up Myungjun's weak body from the cold, dirty ground. He stood up and took in a deep breath to slow his heart. Jinwoo was seriously freaking out now. This sort of thing had happened once before in front of him, and that caused him to lose someone very precious to him. Jinwoo was trying very hard not to tear up and drop Myungjun. There was no way he could carry the other to the infirmary unless he calmed down.

 

He closed his eyes as he breathed heavily. Very softly and shakily, he began to sing. "The sun'll come o-out... tomorrow... Bet your bottom dol-lar that.. to...morrow....there'll be- be sun..." Jinwoo gasped lightly and opened his eyes to look at the boy in his arms. He kept singing softly to himself as he walked. The halls were empty. He knew they were very late for class, and he knew everything that had been thrown onto Myungjun was falling onto the floor and making it dirty. He knew he himself was getting covered in it too. But Myungjun was important to him. He could feel it. Jinwoo felt bad that he ever let himself think badly of Myungjun.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jinwoo was able to deliver Myungjun to the school infirmary, and had him set down on one of the beds. For a few minutes, Jinwoo sat in one of the chairs, shaking his leg nervously and rubbing furiously at his fingers. His trauma had caused him to delay getting Myungjun there, and he felt as though he failed.

 

"Is he okay?? Is he going to die? I'm so sorry! Myungjun-" Jinwoo said in a crying whine, tears easily streaming down his face once again.

 

The nurse sat down next to him and patted his shoulder lightly. "He'll be alright. His body's just exhausted. All he needs is rest." She paused and watched the poor boy continue to stare at his friend on the bed with tears. "He hasn't been eating either, so that's probably a factor. Myungjun keeps coming in here for stomach pains, and sometimes to get a some crackers... I wish I could help him, but I can't exactly be giving a student money for lunch."

 

Jinwoo paused in between a sob and sniffled, looking at the nurse. "He hasn't been eating?"

 

"I'm afraid not." The nurse replied, and continued, "I don't know what happened to him earlier either, but I cleaned him up best I could. You're his friend, right? Do you know what his home situation is? I found some... Nevermind." She offered a soft smile to try and make Jinwoo feel better, but this wasn't a conversation she should be having with a student.

 

Jinwoo had a puzzled look on his face, but wasn't able to ask further about it before the nurse got up and walked away. "Get to class now." He heard her say, and he reluctantly did as he was told. Myungjun was going to be taken care of in there anyway. He was just too worried over nothing. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Myungjun woke up gasping for breath, and looking around him as if he had just seen a ghost. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and basically his whole body hurt. He still felt all dirty and sticky, and wished that it had all been a dream. He really had experienced that level of bullying; and although he didn't believe what Jinwoo said, his words still rung in his head. "I like you" He kept hearing Jinwoo's voice, and he shook his head furiously, which caused flour to be thrown around. Oops.

 

"Oh you're up." The nurse said in surprise as she stepped back into the infirmary. She walked over to the student and started checking up on him. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm.." Myungjun sat up and looked down. "I guess I'm alright."

 

The nurse stared at him for a moment as she bit her lip. "Right. So, you really need to eat more. I know you say you don't have money for food, but you need to ask your parents. You always worry me, Myungjun. But I guess my worries can calm down a little now... You're very lucky to have such a good friend."

 

Myungjun looked puzzled, finally started to realize that he had somehow gotten into this room. The last thing he remembered was yelling at and hitting Jinwoo, then everything going black. "You mean Dongmin?"

 

"No, that new kid. Was his name Jinwoo? Anyways, he carried you here all by himself, despite getting all that icky stuff all over him. What happened to you, anyway? Why are you covered in... flour?"

 

"That's..." Myungjun looked down and kept passing the pad of his finger over his nail tips. "I don't want to talk about it. Thanks for worrying, though. You said Jinwoo carried me here?" He blushed and looked up at the nurse again, who nodded at him. She looked at him with pity, and he hated it. Of course she meant well, but he hated being treated like he always needed help. "Am I allowed to go home now..?"

__________________________________________________________

 

Myungjun made sure to be quiet when he entered his house. His mom's boyfriend didn't work today, and he wished to just get up to the bathroom and shower without an encounter. He sneaked past the kitchen, making sure no one was able to see him, and even walked slowly up using the sides of the steps so they wouldn't creak. But poor Myungjun, he didn't expect to see the one person he had tried so hard to avoid at the top of the steps. "Hello...." He said softly, followed by a long silence of just him and the man staring at each other. Myungjun swallowed hard before looking away and moving to walk past. He was unsuccessful in trying to get away, and was met with a sharp slap across his face.

 

"What are you doing coming into MY house in such a mess, boy?! You come in spilling shite all over the floor, and you know who has to clean it? Your mother. Do you really want her cleaning up after your messes all the time?"

 

Myungjun knew he shouldn't have, but he raised his voice at the man. "This isn't your house! It's my mother's!" He was pushed back onto the wall harshly and he quickly put his arms up in an attempt to protect himself. Sobs escaped him, followed by pleads and shouting apologies as he felt repeated punches to his stomach and chest where he was unable to block. Soon enough, his mother's boyfriend got even angrier by it and pinned Myungjun's hands up to leave him defenseless. He felt punches from strong fists, and kicks from thick leather boots hit him. The man didn't stop until Myungjun had all the wind knocked out of him, and the boy doubled over and sobbed weakly while holding himself. The man just scoffed and walked away. At least his mother wasn't home. Myungjun never wanted his mom to know that her precious boy was being beat. That, and the man threatened to hurt her as well if she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do y'all feel about Myungjun's response to Jinwoo's confession? Who do you think Jinwoo lost to traumatize him like that after Myungjun fainted? And do you think Jinwoo will find out about the abusive man beating Myungjun at home?
> 
> Please don't hate me, I promise this will have a happy ending! <3


	4. The Sun Will Come Out

Myungjun didn’t think they would turn out so bad this time. He stood blankly in front of his mirror, aimlessly poking at the dark blue and purple bruises that were all over his body. At least they weren’t anywhere noticeable. Nobody needed to know about this. He sighed and pulled his hoodie over his head. If he always wore baggy clothing, no one would even notice. He was the poor loser of the school anyways, it's not like people would ask him why he always wore stuff like this. 

 

He suddenly remembered what happened the day before with Jinwoo. Myungjun started blushing again, thinking about how Jinwoo had carried him to the nurse's office. Was he really as bad as Myungjun thought? He shook his head furiously to get the thoughts out of his head, but it didn't work. Even if Jinwoo were actually a good guy, Myungjun embarrassed himself so much in front of the other. It'd be okay if it were Eunwoo who had seen him like that, but he couldn't cope with the fact that Jinwoo had. He finished getting ready and headed down the stairs into the kitchen of his home. 

 

"Hey, mom." Myungjun smiled and walked up to his mother to give her a kiss. "Don't worry about making breakfast. I'll eat at school before class starts." He had told his mom long ago that the school gave him free lunch, but that was a lie. Myungjun didn't want her to worry. He knew she already felt bad about spending all their money on drugs and alcohol, and he was fine with just convincing her to try her best to stop. It wasn't her fault, though. Ever since his father died, she had been like this. It started small, but that new man made it worse. 

 

Myungjun didn't hate her. He hated her boyfriend. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"You look like crap." Eunwoo said matter-of-factly as if Myungjun didn't already know. "What happened?" He opened up his locker, appearing to almost jump into it as he pulled his books out. 

 

Myungjun shook his head and took his sweet time just getting his lock open. "Nothing. I just didn't sleep well."

 

"I heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay? You don't have to be at school right now if you don't feel safe, you know." Eunwoo turned to his friend with a rather concerned face, but was met with the back of Myungjun's head. "MJ. Are you sure nothing happened last night? Did he hit you again?"

 

Myungjun sighed and nodded slowly before finally turning to face the other. "Yeah. Please don't tell anyone. If my mom finds out about this, she'll blame herself for it, and I just-" He swung his locker open, almost hitting Eunwoo with the metal door. "I'm a little out of it right now, but I'll be fine. See you later." He pulled his books out of his locker and closed it before patting Eunwoo on the shoulder. "It's not like she's going to marry him, so don't worry too much." Myungjun gave a reassuring smile as he finally left for his class.

 

He entered his class with slight pain on his face. His body hurt, and the books just felt too heavy for him. It wasn't until he was about to throw the books on his desk that he noticed him. 

 

"What the f- heck?! I almost squashed your head, you idiot!" Myungjun just forgot everything from before and set his books on the desk after Jinwoo finally lifted his head up. "Why are you in my seat?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in attempts to look intimidating. Really, he just looked like a pouty baby complaining.

 

Jinwoo looked around him and then finally up at Myungjun. "Oh, this is your seat? Sorry, I thought it was free... They changed me into this class." He got up and pulled his things with him. Where is he going to sit now? "Um, Myungjun... About yesterday, I-"

 

"Don't ever talk about that, and just leave me alone!" Myungjun paused and sat down. Finally, he mumbled out, "No one sits at the desk next to me..." He didn't look at the other boy, but he could imagine he had a stupid smile on his face.

 

And he did! Jinwoo couldn't stop grinning, even after he had gotten settled in the new seat. "I won't talk about that, then.  But can we talk about something else?"

 

Myungjun rolled his eyes and pulled out a book to read. "No." He said plainly, still not looking at the other. He was still very embarrassed about the day before, and wasn't sure he wanted to see Jinwoo at the moment. Maybe after more time passes, but not now.

 

Jinwoo knew Myungjun was still acting hostile towards him, but it felt different. He could feel the other's change in tone than other times. This was a good start, at least. Sitting next to his crush was the best thing that has happened to him so far, even if they still needed to work on getting closer. "Myungju-"

 

The teacher walked into the classroom at that time, cutting him off. "Good morning, everyone." She said to the class before getting on with her lesson for the day. It was boring, as always.

 

Myungjun was still a good student, though, and listened to everything despite it boring him. He didn't go to school for anything else. He was extremely focused when the teacher had mentioned a project. He was good at projects! Myungjun always made the best ones, so this would be no trouble. A whole notebook page ended up being scribbled up with all the details for the project. 

 

The only thing that threw everyone off was when the teacher said the word "partners". Everyone groaned, wishing it could be anything but that. They had done solo projects up until now, so it was just normal to expect another one. Myungjun, for one, was very unhappy.

 

Myungjun felt even worse upon hearing that the teacher say she would pick the pairs. Of course, God and fate wanted to mess with him a lot today, and he ended up being partners with Jinwoo. The other boy was the only person excited about the project.

 

Jinwoo turned and patted Myungjun's shoulder, smiling and pointing at himself when the other turned to look at him.

 

Myungjun isn't a bad person either, but he just gets annoyed and angry when things don't go as planned. Jinwoo was the last person he wanted to partner up with.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yet here they were now, sitting in Jinwoo's room in front of his computer. There was a stack of books next to them, and Myungjun just wanted to focus on writing down his part in his notebook first. He was the one who told Jinwoo to just focus on the work, but he couldn’t keep himself from glancing up at the other. It was little things like Jinwoo sighing and looking frustrated, or the way he stuck his tongue out when he concentrated, that made Myungjun's heart pound in his chest. This isn't the time to be thinking dirty thoughts! Especially about Jinwoo! Myungjun slapped his notebook to his face and kicked his legs around in frustration.

 

Jinwoo jolted in his seat and turned away from his computer to look at Myungjun, who was now spread out on his bed with the notebook on his face. "Hey, I know it's a lot of work, but we'll get through it. And... I know you probably would prefer to do this alone." He didnt' get so much as a hum in reply, so he got up and walked over the other. "Myungjun, are you sleeping?" As he reached out to try and take the notebook off of Myungjun's face, a hand grasped onto his arm.

 

"Please, for the love of God- Please just don't touch me right now." Myungjun said, though a bit muffled by the book on his face. He let go and took a deep breath. His hand was burning up, and it quickly spread throughout his whole body. It's not like he chose to be attracted to Jinwoo, and he really didn't want to be, but he couldn't keep lying to himself. Myungjun totally has a thing for the rich kid.

 

Jinwoo just felt like he was annoying him, though. "I guess I'll just get back to work, then... Let me know if you need a break, or some water or something." As he turned around, he heard Myungjun's muffled voice. "What was that? I couldn't really hear you." Jinwoo turned back around and stared at the other for another few seconds.

 

Myungjun threw the book off of himself and sat up, glaring at Jinwoo. "I asked if you meant that confession the other day?!" Anyone could see that he had turned red, and was struggling to maintain eye contact. He couldn't even wait for very long before he turned his head away and covered his face with his hands. "N-never mind! Forget I said anything."

 

It was amazing how something so shocking could someone to freeze up. It took a moment for Jinwoo to process what he had just seen and heard, and slowly nodded. "Uh- Yeah- I mean yes! I really meant what I said. Why.. do you ask?" Jinwoo felt as though he could drop dead any second. Did Myungjun like him back? Was Myungjun just going to make fun of him again? But he looked so embarassed, there was no way...

 

Myungjun peeked at the other through his fingers and slowly put his hands down. "I may not seem like it, but even I can like people. I'm not saying I like you... This isn't a confession!" He sighed and shook his head, trying to figure out what he was doing. For whatever reason that even he couldn't explain, he grabbed onto Jinwoo's face, watching his expressions change from confusion to embarassment, and back. "This is a confession." Myungjun clashed their lips together, making Jinwoo walk backwards until he fell into his chair again.

 

"What are you doing?!" Jinwoo squeaked, watching in horror and intrigue as Myungjun pulled his shirt off right in front of him. "He had thought about this once or twice before, but he never thought he and Myungjun would actually get this intimate! "W-wait! Is this a j-oke? Cause- haha! Very funny, Myungjun!" Jinwoo shifted uncofortably in his seat and completely freaked out when Myungjun straddled him. "Wh-"

 

Myungjun stared at him angrily and covered his mouth. "Just shut up. I... It's not what you think. Can you just please.. hold me?" He suddenly looked very shy and vulnerable as he hugged himself.

 

Jinwoo was confused, but when he looked past his own embarrassment, he took a moment to look at Myungjun. There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Besides that, there were big, dark bruises all over his torso! "Myungjun... I'm sorry, I thought- Um, what happened? Why are you showing me this?"

 

It was difficult, but Myungjun finally put his arms down at his sides. "Listen, I meant what I did. I kissed you, and I meant it. I don't know what keeps drawing me to you, but whenever you're with me, I just feel safe.. I needed you to see me like this so you would understand. Now can you please just hold me?!" He started to cry despite how hard he tried not to. Myungjun could feel the large lump forming in this throat that made it hard to breathe, and he just let loose on Jinwoo. It had been such a long time since he could tell someone he trusted about his issue.

 

"No- I mean yes!" Jinwoo panicked a little and pulled Myungjun into his embrace, feeling as his hot tears fell onto the exposed skin of his collarbone. "Myungjun, I don't know what... Who did this to you?" The only answers he got were more sobs and Myungjun latching tighter onto him. "Was it those girls again?? I told them to leave you alo-"

 

"It wasn't them! Please st-op talking!" Myungjun's voice cracked and he felt more embarrassed. This was the most vulnerable that Jinwoo had seen him. He hated it, but he really needed the comfort.

 

Jinwoo did as he was asked and sat there with Myungjun in his arms until he calmed down. It took a lot of time and effort, but he finally managed to calm down. Jinwoo was just so relieved that Myungjun didn't sound so pained anymore, but he was worried about the other times. When Myungjun struggled alone, or when whatever did this was happening. He wondered if Dongmin knew, but then again, this wasn't something you would just tell people. 

 

Myungjun had fallen asleep, so Jinwoo did his best to stand up with him without waking him up. "All that crying must have tired you out... I wonder how long you've been keeping this secret." He sighed and lay him down gently on his bed before tucking him in. Jinwoo knew it was a bit selfish, but he began to think about that kiss again and began to smile. Even if it was a one-time thing, he would be happy. Whatever Myungjun wanted and needed he would provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making my writing better and more enjoyable to read, so I hope I am a step closer to that. <3


	5. What Are We?

\--"Jinwoo, please..." Myungjun pleaded through heaving breaths. He felt hot, and the hands running up and down his thighs didn't help. "Please, don't tease me..."

 

It was his whines that made Jinwoo want to tease him more. His large hands squeezed around Myungjun's thighs, his nails scratching that soft skin as he traveled up his torso.

 

Myungjun gasped lightly and threw his head back. With just subtle touches, Jinwoo had him MELTING. --

 

"Jinwoo..." Myungjun moaned out and squirmed on the bed.

 

"Uh.. Yeah?" Jinwoo sat up from the pile of blankets he had been laying on on the floor. "You okay?"

 

Myungjun groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light shining into the large room. Thank god, that was only a dream! What kind of wet dreams is he having these days? It's not like Myungjun wouldn't like for that to happen, though.

 

"Myungjun, are you alright?" Jinwoo asked, a bit puzzled. "You called out my name..." He sat there on the floor, shirtless. The blanket on him covered his boxers, so he wasn't so worried.

 

It took a moment or two to process, but Myungjun finally blinked his eyes fully open. Come to think of it... where is he?! Myungjun quickly sat up, holding the sheets up to his chest as he looked around at the big, luxurious room. His eyes finally landed on Jinwoo and he blushed. Jinwoo! His chest was amazing! "What the fuck?!" He said out loud before blushing.

 

Jinwoo was taken back by the sudden outburst and stared at Myungjun. "Um- I don't know what's happening."

 

"You're telling me!" Myungjun covered himself up more with the sheets, now realizing he was shirtless as well. Did they fuck? He looked down at his lap, breathing heavily. No, no way. Jinwoo would be sleeping in bed with him otherwise. Or maybe he was just giving him space?? All Myungjun remembered was kissing Jinwoo, hugging him, and then everything went black. "Did.. did we fuck?" Myungjun refused to make eye contact, but he glanced over shyly every few seconds.

 

"Did we- What? N- no!" Jinwoo was blushing now as well, wondering what it would have been like if they had. But there were more pressing matters. "No, we just.. We were doing our work, and then you started acting weird. I'm sorry about what happened to you, though... I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

 

Myungjun blinked and looked down at his skinny, bruised body. "Oh, yeah... Sorry. Um, I kissed you, huh?" He smiled shyly, still refusing to look at the other. Lately, he wasn't sure what he was doing 90% of the time, but he was sure how he felt.

 

Jinwoo nodded and stood up with the blanket wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, you did." He giggled as he sat down next to the other. "You know, we could kiss again. Right now." His heart was beating so fast, he swore it would jump out of his chest. Jinwoo panicked a little when Myungjun turned to him and closed his eyes with his lips puckered. What beautiful, full lips... Jinwoo was feeling shy, and very overwhelmed, but he still leaned in for the kiss. It was sweet and short, and the two just stared at each other in awe for a few moments.

 

Until Myungjun spoke up.

 

"Do you want to fuck?" Myungjun's face was serious, and he stared Jinwoo straight in the eyes. He stared at Jinwoo's panicked and bewildered face for quite a while as the poor boy stuttered out incoherrent sentences. "Chill out! I was only kidding!" Myungjun started to laugh, doubling over on the bed as he slapped Jinwoo's shoulder repeatedly. "Oh my god! You're adorable! You should have seen your face."

 

Jinwoo turned red and sat there in shock. Not even the slaps made him react. "You were.. kidding.. ha..." He looked as though his soul just left his body. But oh man. Hearing how much Myungjun was laughing, he couldn't not turn to look at him. That beautiful smile he hadn't seen in weeks was back! It also made Jinwoo smile, and ultimately, he laughed along with him. "You're so mean! Hyaa!" Jinwoo grabbed onto Myungjun's wrists and pretended to attack him.

 

They both wrestled each other on the bed for about a minute before Jinwoo finally pinned Myungjun's hands on the bed above his head. Heavy breathing and sweat, you'd think they were filming a porno. Neither of them even noticed how Jinwoo sat on top of Myungjun. But Myungjun sure did notice how hot Jinwoo looked with that expression while hovering over him. You can bet Jinwoo also had similar feelings seeing the other under him, hands held back and restricted.

 

"Oh my god-" Myungjun turned red and stared at Jinwoo in shock. "G-get off. Please, right now."

 

Jinwoo looked at him in bewilderment, not understanding what the problem was. He was trying to see what he might've done wrong, but soon realized it wasn't something he did wrong, it was something Myungjun didn't want to do.

 

Myungjun squirmed in an attempt to free his hands, and he felt it. He was hard, and his crotch was rubbing right on Jinwoo's ass. "Get off!" He yelled and finally threw the other off. "God, this is so embarrassing-" He grabbed the sheets again and covered his pants. 

 

"Hey, it's okay." Jinwoo was also trying his best not to get hard. It was awkward as is, they didn't need any more. "Myungjun- Myungjun." He held onto the older's shoulders and smiled. "It's okay. It happens. I'll forget this happened, okay?" He felt relieved seeing Myungjun relax a little more. "You looked adorable, though."

 

Myungjun was about to refute angrily when the alarm cut him off. It blared out loudly throughout the room, and only shut off when Jinwoo hit the top button.

 

Jinwoo stood there in his underwear and then turned to look at Myungjun. "It's time for school. You.. can borrow one of my shirts, if you want. I know it wasn't planned for you to stay the night."

Myungjun forced himself to focus on Jinwoo's face, nodding. "Yeah, I'll give it back tomorrow." He got up and scrambled to go find a shirt before his heart exploded. There, he was baffled upon opening the closet door. It was a huge walk-in closet with all kinds of designer clothes and accessories. "Is it okay if I change in here?" He waited for the okay from Jinwoo before closing himself off in the closet. "Whoa..."

 

He was so overwhelmed, and for once he remembered that Jinwoo really is a rich kid. Myungjun took a deep breath and focused on finding a simple shirt to wear. But all of Jinwoo's clothes looked so nice! It took a while, but he eventually found a simple, white t-shirt. It did have a little sunflower on the left side of his chest, which he found cute.

 

Myungjun threw it on and knocked on the door before opening the closet. "Are you sure I can wear your clothes?" He looked at his own sweater that he had worn yesterday. It was laying on the ground, and he hated how it looked like a dirty rag on Jinwoo's beautiful flooring. "I'll take my sweater with me, don't worry."

 

"Oh, you don't have to!" Jinwoo hurried to grab the sweater and held it in his arms. "It's okay. You can keep that shirt." He smiled shyly and looked down at the sweater. "I'll have someone fix this for you so it looks like new; and one-of-a-kind!" 

 

Myungjun didn't know what to say, so he just crossed his arms and looked at him angrily. "Fine. But I don't want to be relying on your money for stuff." He relaxed and got closer to the other to fix the collar of his shirt. "These button up shirts make you look like an idiot." He said it in such an endearing way that Jinwoo wasn't even affected by it.

 

But it was true. "Yeah, they kinda do." Jinwoo laughed and ruffled up Myungjun's hair. "Come on, let's go eat." He set the sweater down on his bed and started walking towards the door.

 

"Um- Won't someone see me?? Wouldn't that be bad?" Myungjun was freaking out, and stood behind Jinwoo when he opened the door. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

 

Jinwoo shook his head and grabbed the other's hand to pull him along. "Nonsense! They think we were up all night doing homework. Now come on! They're making pancakes today!"

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Uh, Myungjun?" Dongmin stared at his friend. More specifically, at his clothing. "What the hell are you wearing? I mean, not that it looks bad, but- Haven't I seen that shirt on Jinwoo before?"

 

It was hard to explain. Well, it's not even hard to explain, it's just embarrassing. Myungjun blushed and looked down at his white sunflower shirt. "Oh, uh.. Well I kind of ended up staying the night at Jinwoo's, and he let me borrow some fresh clothes." He opened up his locker to avoid having to look at his best friend, and hissed out, "And I kissed him."

 

Dongmin's eyes went wide at hearing that. "You ki-" His mouth was immediately covered up by Myungjun's hands.

 

Desperately, he got on his tip-toes to whisper to the underclassman. "Shut up..! Jeez.... Yeah, I kissed him. And I liked it. I.. like Jinwoo." He finally let go of the poor boy and looked at his expression. "What? Come on, it's not like you didn't see it coming."

 

Dongmin just stared silently in shock for another moment or two before finally speaking. "You.. you're such a whore, oh my god."

 

Myungjun frowned and hit the boy on the head, earning a small whimper from him. "What did you say?! We didn't even do anything, so I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I just meant that it was very sudden! At least confess to him and start dating him, first." Dongmin winced and rubbed his head. "You two are dating, right?" The awkward silence from Myungjun said it all. "Oh my- What are you doing?? You two aren't even anything yet, and you're kissing him?"

 

The bell rang, and Dongmin shook his head before patting Myungjun's shoulder. "Listen, I'll talk to you at lunch. Please, don't embarrass yourself."

 

"Too late!" Myungjun yelled across the hall, but Dongmin was too preoccupied to even shake his head at him.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Myungjun waited all day for his physical education class to be able to see and talk to Jinwoo. His talk with Dongmin really got him thinking, and he was right. Him and Jinwoo are nothing. They only kissed. It's not like they professed their love for one another, and asked each other out. He felt like crying, but he held it back. If any of the other guys saw him, they would make fun of him. Jinwoo might join them, too. "I'm so pathetic..."

 

"What was that?" Jinwoo asked as he just arrived at his locker with his gym clothes inside. "Did you say something?" He smiled brightly at Myungjun, but his smile faded when he saw Myungjun's face. The older boy wasn't crying or anything, but Jinwoo could see in his eyes that something was wrong. He had taken notice of it a while back, because Myungjun is really not that hard to read. Not to mention Jinwoo was there when he was at his lowest. "Hey... Are you okay?"

 

Myungjun didn't say anything, only nodded as he changed into his gym clothes. He didn't want to say anything in front of the other guys, but Jinwoo looked like he would persist. "Please, can you just wait? I'll tell you in a bit."

 

Jinwoo slowly nodded and also started to change. It always hurt him when he saw Myungjun like that. He hadn't known him for very long, but he always knew he felt something deeply for him. "Take your time, okay?" He smiled softly at Myungjun's sullen face.

 

After a few minutes, most of the guys had walked out. There were still a few changing, but they weren't close enough to hear them. Myungjun took a deep breath and turned to look at Jinwoo. "Hey, uh... What are we?" This had Jinwoo a bit taken back. 

 

"Well, that came out of nowhere. What do you mean?" Jinwoo looked at the other with a concerned expression.

 

"Like, I know we kissed and stuff, but- Like, does it mean anything? Neither of us really asked the big question.." Myungjun scoffed and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm an idiot. Of course we're nothing."

 

Myungjun had turned to walk out of the locker room, but Jinwoo pulled him back. He hugged him from behind and held him tightly. "Don't say that! I thought maybe it had been obvious without words, but you're a bit dense." He chuckled and rest his chin on the older's shoulder. "We don't always have to say something verbally to make it happen. Sometimes with our actions, it just happens naturally. Of course we're not nothing. You're not nothing. You're my boyfriend." Jinwoo blushed as he kissed his bewildered boyfriend's cheek.

 

"You're my boyfriend."


	6. Don't Touch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Before we start this chapter, I just want to let you all know there will be some scenes
> 
> in this chapter that will be triggering. One of them I'm planning on making a bit extreme.
> 
> Just be ready for slurs, bullying, abuse, and mention of rape.
> 
> Y'all are gonna hate me-

"Um what the fuck does that mean?" A girl scoffed out to her friends. "Surely, Jinwoo is joking."

 

"Actually, I saw them kiss earlier..." A second girl said, almost whispering. "Jinwoo is gay."

 

The first girl stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "He is NOT gay! He's practically been flirting with me for weeks! I mean, I knew Myungju-" She paused mid-sentence and looked at someone walking past the cafeteria. She scowled at Myungjun. "That fucking faggot did something to Jinwoo, I know it."

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It had only been two days, and the whole school seemed to already know about Jinwoo and Myungjun. It came as a bit of a shock for everyone, considering how popular Jinwoo was. Especially with the girls. For many people, it was their first time even hearing about Myungjun. The poor boy couldn't get anyone to notice him if he tried.

 

But it was better that way, when nobody knew him. When he wasn't known as "Jinwoo's bitch." 

 

Myungjun sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before opening his locker. He didn't even notice when Dongmin had gotten there, but he wasn't startled after noticing. 

 

"You okay?" Dongmin asked in a very concerned tone. "I mean, there's a lot of attention on you right now. I know how much you hate it."

 

Myungjun nodded and turned to look at his friend. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled softly and pat Dongmin's shoulder. "I'm just a bit tired, but It's alright." He went back to looking at the contents of his locker."

 

"Hmm... Well, just be careful. I heard Jinwoo's 'fangirls' found out about you two. Remember what happened when you supposedly hated Jinwoo?"

 

"Yeah." Myungjun shuddered and closed his eyes. "Please, don't remind me again. But I have Jinwoo at my side, so I should be totally fine. Besides, we're already dating. What are they gonna do?" He scoffed and finally closed his locker. "Want me to walk you to class?"

 

Dongmin thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. I wanna keep an eye on you, too. How are the two of you doing in terms of like... you know."

 

Myungjun blushed and pushed Dongmin a bit. "Shut up! We're not like that. You know I'm not good with stuff like that."

 

"Not yet. But soon, you will be, and I'll be there to say I told you." Dongmin laughed as his eyes landed on someone in the hallway. "Speak of the devil. I can get to my class on my own, you stay with him."

 

"What- Wait, Dongmin!" Myungjun huffed and crossed his arms. "Perverted brat." He said under his breath before walking up to Jinwoo. "Hey."

 

Jinwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "It's my cute, tiny boyfriend!" He laughed, burrying his face into Myungjun's warm neck.

 

"H-hey! I'm a centimeter taller than you!" Myungjun didn't even care, though. He just wanted to hug Jinwoo. "We should get to class." He mumbled. "There's people staring at us."

 

Jinwoo reluctantly let go of his boyfriend and looked at him with a small smile. "Sorry. I know it's been hard for you. I can handle some name-calling, but no one lays a finger on my MJ." His smile grew bigger as Myungjun's blush grew redder.

"MJ?" Myungjun looked down at the floor and then at Jinwoo. "You're not allowed to give me a nickname so suddenly like that!" He pouted and hit Jinwoo's chest lightly. "Fine! I'll call you- Um.... Jin Jin!" Myungjun giggled and stomped excitedly, forgetting that they're in the middle of the hallway.

 

"I like it." Jinwoo grabbed Myungjun's hand and started walking to their class with him. "Now come on, you big goof!"

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

During gym class, Myungjun couldn't help but stare at Jinwoo. Most of the time, he'd barely notice he was doing it. But Jinwoo just- He just had such toned legs.... Not to mention his ass was a 10/10. Stretches was the hardest part for Myungjun. Not because he wasn't flexible, but because he could see Jinwoo's muscles more prominently. 

 

"Oh my god..." Myungjun whispered to himself. He didn't even realize he had said it out loud. 

 

"What?" Jinwoo turned to look at him, stretching his arms behind his back. He smirked and looked Myungjun up and down. He knew exactly what he was doing to his poor boyfriend. "You like the view, MJ?"

 

Myungjun blushed and turned away. "I'm just amazed, is all... that someone can have that type of body." Compared to Jinwoo, his body was just skinny, malnutritioned, and bruised in some areas. "All I've got going for me is my personality." He frowned and looked down. Suddenly he felt like crying, but he was in class.

 

The girls who liked Jinwoo were definitely staring at him all the time. Always judging him, always thinking of ways they could kill him. Myungjun didn't need to hear it from them to know. 

 

"Not now.." Myungjun gasped and started wiping his eyes furiously.

 

"Hey... Hey. Myungjun." Jinwoo furrowed his brows and walked closer to Myungjun until he heard the whistle blow.

 

"Park! It's not socializing time! It's gym time!" The teacher said loudly, completely oblivious to what was happening.

 

"But- Sir, Myungjun isn't alright." Jinwoo frowned, turning to look at Myungjun again. His boyfriend was having a mental breakdown, and he couldn't do anything.

 

"He looks fine to me. If he can stand, he can do the gym excercises."

 

The group of girls giggled and started taking pictures of Myungjun. That didn't help at all.

 

Myungjun didn't want his picture taken at all, and especially not in his gym clothes. His skinny body was more exposed like this, and he hated it. He hated everything about himself. He always did, and it was difficult to really forget about it. Myungjun was quietly sobbing, gripping onto his shirt tightly. He was crying in class. His worst nightmare was happening. "Please stop.." He whispered. Only Jinwoo could hear him, but there was nothing to be done unless they wanted to get in trouble. 

 

"Stop-" Myungjun's voice wavered as he spoke a bit louder. "Stop!"

 

The girls laughed and started taking video. To them, this was hilarious. Though Jinwoo wanted nothing but to beat them then and there. Unfortunately, he would get expelled if he did. Even the gym teacher turned from helping another student to see what was going on.

 

Myungjun hugged himself and turned in any way he could to avoid being seen. "Stop! Stop! Fuck!"

 

Jinwoo blinked and lifted his hand up towards Myungjun, breathing heavily. Hearing such a tone and such words from Myungjun's beautiful, honey voice hurt him. Whatever. The teacher wasn't going to do anything. Jinwoo rushed over and hugged Myungjun. Suddenly loud sobs echoed throughout the room, all eyes on the pair. "MJ. Myungjun- Myungjun! Listen to me." He hugged Myungjun tighter, holding him as close as he possibly could. "Please- Listen to my voice."

 

Myungjun felt safer, but he had too much going on at once, that he just couldn't calm down. He could hear the laughing and phones taking pictures. Then the teacher had started yelling. Myungjun could hear footsteps, and all he wanted was to be alone with Jinwoo. He didn't want anyone but Jinwoo to see him and touch him.

 

Just as the gym teacher was about to grab him, Jinwoo started singing softly in Myungjun's ear. "The sun will come out..." Everyone stopped moving, stopped talking, and just listened. "Tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow.. there'll be sun."

 

Myungjun sobbed quietly into Jinwoo's shoulder, focusing on his singing. Jinwoo wasn't the most amazing singer, of course, but Myungjun just wanted that imperfect, calming voice. He loosened his grip on his boyfriend, suddenly forgetting he had about 25 eyes on him.

 

"How come that faggot gets all of Jinwoo's attention?!" One of the girls yelled out angrily. "Faggot!" She really just wanted to provoke him again. "Go die, you bitch."

 

"Hey! You be quiet! We don't accept that kind of-" The teacher started.

 

Jinwoo couldn't keep quiet anymore, now that Myungjun was starting to shake all over again. "Shut the fuck up! What the hell do you know about him?! What do you know about us?! I'm done being nice. You get your dirty ass eyes and cameras off of him, or I will personally kill every one of you!"

 

"Park!" The teacher started yelling at him now, but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two get out of here. Go to the nurse or something, but stop this- show."

 

"Come on, darling.." Jinwoo whispered, but Myungjun wouldn't move. He was frozen in place, sobbing. He decided to pick him up, throwing Myungjun's legs at his sides. "Come on..." Myungjun gladly held onto Jinwoo as he was carried out of the gym.

 

Myungjun didn't dare look up at anyone on the way out. He was so embarrassed.

 

"I'm really sorry. I- I could have prevented it from getting that bad, but I just had to listen to the teacher and then it got really bad. If I had reacted sooner, you would be okay. It's all my fault. It's a-ll my- my fault." Jinwoo was rambling, voice wavering. Eventually he started to cry, but forced himself to keep carrying Myungjun to the nurse's office. "If I had- just-"

 

"It's not your fault." Myungjun sniffed and looked up at Jinwoo, suddenly placing kisses on his face. He was still shaking, and his breath was still heavy, but he didn't want Jinwoo to feel bad because of him. "I let my thoughts get the better of me."

 

There was a long silence. They were both trying to calm down. 

 

"I hate myself, you know?"

 

Jinwoo blinked and stopped in his tracks to just focus on Myungjun. He had such a face on him that Myungjun had never seen, and hoped to never see again. He looked hurt and angry. Basically, he looked just very distraught. "You hate yourself? You really shouldn't- You're so amazing! Please, don't think bad things of yourself. I would give anything to always have you just the way you are, flaws and all."

 

Myungjun bit his lip and hid his face in Jinwoo's neck again as Jinwoo began to walk again. "I'm sorry... You're just so good. You're good at everything, and you have such a good body. You're handsome, funny, talented- Just absolutely perfect in every way! And you saw how everyone laughed at me... I'm a total nobody. I'm a waste of space. I can't even calm myself down..."

 

Jinwoo sighed, crying to himself as he continued to walk down the hallway with Myungjun in his arms. "If you could see yourself through my eyes, you'd be the entire universe. The only thing that matters to me is you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

 

"That's just it! I don't want you to always be helping me. I have to do it myself eventually. Before you, I was perfectly fine on my own. I mean, I had a few freak outs, but.... Nevermind... I guess I always had Dongmin to help me. I really just am an extra problem."

 

"No you're not. If you want, I can help you to help yourself. I want you to feel better. I hate it when you're hurting, you know... But just give me time to show you how amazing you are in my eyes, okay?" Jinwoo placed a small kiss on Myungjun's neck and then opened a door. "We're here. You want me to sit with you?"

 

Myungjun nodded and was let down slowly. He held onto Jinwoo as he went to sit down on a chair. "I'll be fine. I'm just overly sensitive and emotional right now."

 

"You have a weak heart." Jinwoo laughed and held onto Myungjun's hand while giving him kisses.

 

"Ahem.." The nurse cleared her throat before walking by her desk. "I'll sign you two in. You can stay here as long as you need to, okay? And Myungjun, go ahead and grab some snacks from the cabinet if you're hungry. You need to eat something." She was concerned, so she checked them both physically. "You two want to talk to me?"

 

They both shook their heads and watched as the nurse walked back into another office. 

 

"I'm tired..." Myungjun whispered. He always got like this after crying, but this time he was exhausted.

 

Jinwoo made him lay his head on his shoulder. "I know, love. Don't worry about anything, and just rest." He smiled and started playing with Myungjun's hands. "Nobody messes with my sunflower."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After minutes of Jinwoo begging Myungjun to show him his home, Myungjun reluctantly agreed. But honestly, he was scared to have Jinwoo over at his house, for several reasons. As for why he felt happy.. well, he'd get to spend more time with his wonderful boyfriend and show him his things.

 

"So um... Before we get there, I just... Well, you know what it's like for me at home." Myungjun bit his lip and held his torso where he still had a bruise. 

 

"I know. I won't make anything worse for you. And if he tries anything, I won't even let him get within one foot of you." Jinwoo put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close as they walked. "Besides, we gotta finish our project. I have the poster paper, so we can just use your colors and stuff."

 

Myungjun smiled, nodding along to Jinwoo's voice. "Of course. I did kind of make a drama queen of myself at your house before." He chuckled, and suddenly stopped. "Wait, Jinwoo- One more thing... You do know my family is poor, so uh... Well, it'll look like my house is nothing compared to yours. I feel a little inferior." He whined.

 

"Don't worry. You've got your sugar daddy right here." Jinwoo joked, not even needing to look at the other to see the blush on his face. "But seriously, don't worry too much. It isn't what a home looks like, it's the people in it that matter. Your mom and you. You're the most important one." He turned to Myungjun, grabbing his face to kiss him. "Now let's go see your house."

 

Myungjun slapped his own cheeks as he began to walk quicker. "Oh my god, you're embarrassing me! You're putting me to shame. You're the most important person here, obviously!"

 

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow, hurrying to walk by the other's side. "I'm putting you to shame? Excuse me, it's my duty as the dom."

 

"Your wha- And I thought I was a pervert. Bold of you to assume you'd top. You're a shorty." Myungjun laughed maniacally, then started running for his life. "Yah!" He screamed, a few giggles in between.

 

"Get back here! I'll show you who's short!" It didn't take Jinwoo a lot of effort to reach Myungjun, and then pull him into a hug while stopping their momentum. "Say it again!" It was his turn to laugh as he tickled Myungjun mercilessly.

 

Myungjun immediately collapsed to his knees, Jinwoo following after him. "Hahah- Stop! Jinw- JinwooAAAHH!" He was laughing out of control. "JInwoo, I'm gonna piss myself!! Okay, so- sorry! Haha!" Once Jinwoo stopped, he took a moment to breathe, then continued. "I'd still top."

 

"Pfft. Whatever." Jinwoo scoffed and helped Myungjun stand up. "So how far are we?"

 

"We're actually really close. It's that house right there." Myungjun pointed to a house across the street, and took Jinwoo's hand to walk towards it with him. He thought he would be okay going home if Jinwoo was there with him, but the closer they got, the tighter he held Jinwoo's hand. "Um..."

 

Jinwoo could sense how tense the other was, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm right here." He helped Myungjun walk up to the door, and stayed right beside him as he unlocked it.

 

Myungjun couldn't be more grateful. He waited for the other to enter before locking the door again. "Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend from school over so we can work on a project." Silence. "Hold on." Myungjun walked past the livingroom to check in the kitchen, then knocked on the bathroom door. "Either she's not home, or she's just upstairs. Her boyfriend shouldn't be home for another few hours, though." He smiled and took Jinwoo's hand again to lead him upstairs. "Let me show you my room!"

 

Jinwoo smiled at how excited Myungjun looked, and followed him up the stairs. He was honestly excited too. Sure, it wasn't a fancy house like his own, but it was cozy. He liked it. "You better reveal all your porn to me now before I find it on my own."

 

"I- I don't have any, you pervert! And if there is one in my room, it's Dongmin's. He forgets stuff here sometimes, I just don't like touching them." Myungjun stopped in front of his bedroom. "Okay, drumroll!" He waited for Jinwoo to do a drumroll for him, then swung the door open. "Ta-da!"

 

His room was actually average-sized, so Myungjun was thankful for that. His walls were painted a peachy color, and his floors were hardwood with a white rug. Myungjun's things were old, but he always kept his room clean and tidy.

 

"Well?" Myungjun pulled Jinwoo into the room and sat him on the bed.

 

Jinwoo smiled and looked around. It's just how he imagined Myungjun's room to look like. It smelled like him too. "Okay, I love your room." He giggled.

 

"More than me?? I see. Let me get my art stuff and we can get this project over with." Myungjun pouted and started pulling stuff out of his drawers. "Here. Color pencils, markers, crayons, etcetera."

 

"Hey, I could never love anything more than you." Jinwoo moved to lay on his tummy on the bed. "I'm too lazy to take my backpack off..."

 

Myungjun laughed and pulled the backpack off of his lazy boyfriend. "Better, you big baby?" He sat on the floor near Jinwoo and pulled the poster paper out, then the notes they had written before. "Okay, this should be pretty quick."

 

Jinwoo nodded and finally climbed down from the bed onto the floor. "I'll get the left side done."

 

They both gave each other a quick kiss before starting to work on the poster. They were diligent workers. Myungjun being the best in his class, and Jinwoo who was just as smart. They're both still idiots, though. A couple of fools. Myungjun made sure their names were written on the bottom right of the poster, and of course he added tiny hearts around their names. A couple of hours later, and they were done! Except for a bit of coloring for the added drawings.

 

"We really did it, huh? I mean, we did a bit of lazy work, but we got all the criteria, and a few extras. It just looks like it's all over the place." Myungjun couldn't help but laugh at their very colorful poster. He then leaned on Jinwoo, closing his eyes after feeling those strong arms wrap around him.

 

Jinwoo nodded, looking down at his boyfriend and kissing the top of his head. "Yeah. You sure you can finish coloring the drawings on your own?" He only got a small hum in reply. "Alright. The queen is tired right now, I see."

 

Myungjun whined and got up. "You're really pushing it. But you're cute." He went from pouty to happy in a second and turned to tackle his boyfriend. 

 

Jinwoo fell back, Myungjun on his chest. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing awkwardly. Myungjun definitely had a dirtier mind than Jinwoo, and was already turning red by all the thoughts that came up. 

 

"You're really warm." Myungjun finally said to distract himself. "And um.. I don't think I said this earlier, but thanks. You know, back in the gym... I really freaked out."

 

Jinwoo cupped Myungjun's face in his hands. "MJ. It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. I'll always be there when you need me." He smiled and pulled his head up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Myungjun kissed back, closing his eyes slowly. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Jinwoo's lips were always super soft and perfect. He leaned in closer, holding himself up with his elbows on the floor. And honestly, he would have felt a lot more embarrassed about his erection if he hadn't felt Jinwoo's as well.

 

"Jin Jin, is this okay?" Myungjun broke the kiss, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. They were both obviously blushing. "I-I mean, I just.. I don't know what to do."

 

Jinwoo bit his bottom lip and looked at Myungjun's chest. He could see down his shirt. "I guess.. just.. um, just go with it?" He didn't know what to do either, and he didn't want to lie about it.

 

Myungjun took a deep breath as a thought came to mind. He ground his hips down onto Jinwoo, earning a soft gasp from the other. "Shh." He kissed Jinwoo to silence him, but it was mostly to keep himself from moaning. He pulled away after a moment and did it again, this time wanting to hear Jinwoo.

 

Of course, Jinwoo reacted the same. He let out a soft moan and moved his hips up. Myungjun was a bit different, and Jinwoo was surprised and amused at the literal whine that came from his boyfriend. "I guess your heart isn't the only sensitive thing about you."

 

"Oh shut up!" Myungjun turned red and started placing kisses along Jinwoo's neck.

 

Jinwoo absolutely loved this kind of attention from Myungjun, but he felt a little off. "Hey. Hey, wait a moment. Are you sure you want to start this right now?"

 

The two stared at each other again until Myungjun sighed.

 

"I mean.. I've thought about it a lot. But right now, I just feel really nervous. Like- Like I'm not ready yet." Myungjun smiled and kissed Jinwoo's lips. "I'm happy you asked. Did you want to do it?"

 

Jinwoo nodded. "Yeah, but I guess in the same way as you. Not yet." He smiled and ran a hand through Myungjun's hair.

 

Myungjun jumped when his bedroom door was thrown open. He looked up in shock to see who it was, and felt the life leave his body upon seeing his mom's boyfriend standing there. 

 

"Boy, I need you to- What in the fuck is this?!" The man stood there, waiting for an answer. Myungjun was obviously too in shock, and too flustered to be able to make a word. He just kept stammering different sounds. "Answer me when I talk to you! Ugh- Get up!" He wasn't patient and yanked Myungjun off the ground, ignoring how Jinwoo reached out for the boy.

 

"W-wait!" Jinwoo began, but was cut off.

 

"You stay out of this. It's family business."

 

Myungjun whimpered as he was pulled out of the room by his hair. "Ji- n.. Jinwoo!"

 

Jinwoo hurried to push himself off the ground and ran after them, only to be met with a door slammed in his face, and locked right after. "Myungjun! Myungjun, hold on!"

 

The man had pulled the boy into his mother's bedroom, and threw him on the bed. "So you wanna be a fucking faggot? You know what that means, right? Are you a twink? Pfft, of course you are. You always have been, haven't you?" 

 

Myungjun started crying when the man unbuckled his pants.

 

"You want to be a twink? You'll be treated like one." The man pulled his pants off completely and climbed on top of Myungjun, easily overpowering him and restraining his arms.

 

Poor Myungjun shrieked and kicked his legs as one hand worked on removing his pants.

 

"I see you're already hard, huh? You like it? Or was that from that other fag outside?"

 

Jinwoo was freaking out. He didn't know what to do, but he just kept pounding on the door and yelling for Myungjun. 

 

The man started to touch Myungjun, earning loud yells of protest from the boy. Of course, he didn't care. He continued to touch Myungjun, eventually pressing their crotches together and grinding down on the boy.

 

"Stop!! You're disgu-sting!" Myungjun shrieked, still trying to get away, but to no avail. "Jinwoo!!" 

 

Okay, this wasn't working. Jinwoo stopped for a moment, trying to think. Simply pounding on the door wouldn't work. He didn't know what was happening to Myungjun, but he knew his boyfriend was in danger. He started running up to try and push the door open with force, putting his whole body into it. "Myungjun, hang on!" He did that a few more times, then tried kicking it. Myungjun's shrieking and yelling from inside weren't helping him think. Eventually he ran downstairs, looking in the kitchen. There must be something in there that could help.

 

Jinwoo thankfully found a cleaver in a drawer and ran back upstairs. Don't run with sharp objects, kids! He reached the door and started hacking at it with the cleaver. The wood slowly started to splinter and break, creating a small hole in the door. He peaked inside and gasped. Now he understood why Myungjun had sounded so pained. Now he was quieter, and he looked defeated, his body rocking with the bed. Jinwoo yelled out and broke off more to create a bigger hole, fitting his hand through it and unlocking the door. 

 

He was finally in. Jinwoo ran up to the man over his boyfriend and wedged the cleaver into his back, earning a loud cry of pain from him. Good! He then pulled the man away from Myungjun. He started crying, mumbling out what sounded like nonsense, but he was trying to apologize. He was just in too much shock. 

 

Jinwoo knew Myungjun could barely even move, let alone stand, so he carried him back to his bedroom and put shorts on him, then called the police.

 

"Oh my god- M- Myung-jun, I am so, SO sorry! I couldn't- I couldn't save you earlier!" He sobbed and held his boyfriend's weak body in his arms.

 

"It's okay... It's not your- fault.. Jin Jin." Myungjun breathed out. His eyes felt heavy. He was tired, and his body hurt. And he definitely felt dirty.

 

"My.. baby...." A woman said from the doorway. "My- My ba- Myungjun!" Jinwoo assumed it was his mother, so he let her run to him. She dropped the bag of drugs she had just recently bought to hold her son. Myungjun was more important to her than anything else in the world, and here she was holding her broken and damaged son. 

 

Jinwoo made sure to retell the events as best he could without choking up. That was something he would never forget, and he was sure Myungjun would never let it go. 

 

"I promised to protect him. I said no one could touch him-" Jinwoo sobbed, and was pulled into a hug by Myungjun's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this- I know y'all hate me too, don't even lie. Why do I want to hurt? Anyways, uh- I'll make it happier later.


	7. Sunflowers

Jinwoo arrived to school, shaken up. His mind was clouded, and he couldn't fully process where he was or what he was doing. In class, he was still very confused and blank whenever the teacher would call on him. Occasionally, he would turn towards Myungjun's seat to say something, but then he'd remember. Myungjun is in the hospital. It took everything in his power to not cry and focus on his class. But even then, he couldn't escape it.

 

"Alright, before we end class today, the principal has asked all the teachers to relay this message to you all. Some of you may know this already from last night's news, but a man was killed last night after... sexually assaulting.. one of our students." The teacher took a moment to look around the class as she regained her composure. "Kim Myungjun was the victim of that assault, and if it weren't for one of his friends, he might be in a worse state. I ask you all to leave nice notes in his desk for when he comes back, and to welcome him with open arms. And Please! No mention of what had happened to him."

 

Jinwoo took a few deep breaths to calm down, closing his eyes to avoid looking at anyone. He couldn't stop his boyfriend from getting molested, and he had killed a man. It was in self-defense, and the police understood the circumstances.. But Jinwoo had a heavy guilty conscience.

 

Once class ended, he got out of there as fast as he could. He could feel people's eyes on him and he didn't want anyone to ask him any questions. Whatever answers he had, he already gave to the police annonymously. But this is high school, and people here are more ignorant. Jinwoo didn't want to hear anything they had to say.

 

"Park Jinwoo!" 

 

Jinwoo blinked out of his daze at the surprisingly loud and angry tone someone said his name in. He turned around only to be met with a fist in his face, and then his butt hitting the ground. He immediately put his hand up to cover his face. "That- Who the hell-" He was suddenly lifted up roughly by his collar, and finally saw the culprit's face.

 

"Jinwoo, he trusted you!" Dongmin growled, holding Jinwoo's smaller frame up so the older was on his tip-toes. "How could you let something like that happen to him?! You absolute piece of shi-"

 

Jinwoo covered his mouth, shushing him. "Shh! Can we not discuss this here?? We should be getting to class." Dongmin shook his head to get Jinwoo's hands off his face. 

 

Dongmin glared at him, but finally let him go, putting him back on the ground. "I can't even go to class knowing my best friend is hospitalized."

 

"I.. I know." Jinwoo bit his lip and looked down. "Fine, let's talk. But not here."

 

They both agreed, even though they'd be skipping class. But it was important, and they were both going through a tough time. They just hoped their teachers would understand.

 

"Okay, now tell me why that happened to my best friend when you were there at his house with him. How in the hell did you let something like that happen to him?" Dongmin kept glaring, crossing his arms as he sat down on the bench near the school field.

 

Jinwoo bit his lip as he sat next to Dongmin. He shut his eyes tightly and he began to shake as he recalled the events from the day before. Eventually, he started sobbing and he couldn't stop the tears from streaming.

 

Dongmin softened his expression and posture, but didn't say anything.

 

"He- It just happened so fast. I was so useless, I couldn't do anything." Jinwoo whimpered out. He took a moment to wipe his eyes as more tears poured out. "I promised to protect him! I promised that no one would even touch him!" He started yelling uncontrollably, not even sure how to control his emotions at this point. "It's all my fault this happened to him, I know! But you don't get to come up to me and shove it in my face, reminding me what an awfully shit person I am! Do you think I enjoyed seeing all of that?! Do you think I-! Do you think I enjoyed seeing that disgusting asshole fuck my boyfriend...?"

 

Dongmin bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. He felt bad now. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't consider Jinwoo's feelings. As he sat there, all he could really do was watch as Jinwoo curled in on himself, spewing out how much he hated himself and how awful he was. "Hey..." He started, unsure of how to console him. "Jinwoo, I'm sorry. I overreacted and forgot you're affected too. You were there, right?"

 

Jinwoo didn't look up. He had his head in between his legs, hanging down so he could see the underside of the bench. It was difficult to stop rocking his body.

 

"I'm really sorry...." Dongmin looked down, tears of his own threatening to ruin his pretty face. "He.. always talked about you. I knew before he did that he liked you. He may have said it in an angry tone, but he only ever discussed your good attributes. The day you two started dating, he looked like the happiest person ever despite knowing how other people would react. He never cared about your money, or your looks." Dongmin scoffed and wiped away some of his tears and sniffing. "After you had helped him when those girls bullied him, you know what he said to me when he called me later that night? 'Jinwoo has a kind heart.' He fell in love with your heart. The way you always treated him pissed him off just because he knew he would fall for you. Myungjun is... He's the type of person who's afraid of getting hurt."

 

Jinwoo slowly lifted his head. He had calmed down a little listening to Dongmin, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at Myungjun's friend. "Why are you telling me all this?"

 

Dongmin sighed and patted Jinwoo's back. "Because Myungjun trusted you enough to tell you about himself, and to help him in his worst moments despite how much he insisted he hated you. Honestly. If you were such a bad person, Myungjun wouldn't have started to like you, and would have never let you near him."

 

"I... guess so." Jinwoo sniffled and wiped his tears away. "He.." He chuckled and finally turned to look at Dongmin. "He has this way of carrying himself.. When I accidentally spilled my food on him that first day, he wasn't afraid to curse me out." Jinwoo started laughing and looked down at his lap. "But he always seems to be afraid of my wealth. It's not uncommon for people to be scared of rich people, but for him it's in a different way... Myungjun feels inferior to me, but he's really so much more. Money or no money, he's a much better person than me."

 

Dongmin nodded as he rubbed circles into Jinwoo's back. "I liked Myungjun." He said it flat out, staring off at the field.

 

Jinwoo looked at Dongmin and blinked. He decided not to say anything, and looked towards the field like him, kicking one of his legs on the ground.

 

They both sat there in silence for a moment until Dongmin shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Sorry. That's not really something I should be saying to his boyfriend."

 

"No, no.. You're just being honest." Jinwoo felt awkward too, unsure of how to react.

 

"Yeah..." 

 

More awkward silence. After a few seconds, they looked at each other, and then back to looking at random things around them.

 

Jinwoo spoke up this time. "He cares about you a lot. I can tell just by looking."

 

"It's more like he cares about me in a younger brother type of way." Dongmin bit his lip.

 

"I guess so... It's alright, man. Myungjun hated my guts for a good two months."

 

They both laughed and sat in a more comfortable silence after that. This was the first time the two had actually just sat and talked to each other. Jinwoo found it fulfilling getting to know Myungjun's best friend better. "Dongmin felt refreshed talking about things he had kept secret before. Even if it was with Myungjun's boyfriend. At least this way, he could work on forgetting his dumb crush on his best friend.

 

"We're both kinda similar. We're both popular with the girls, and we're both ironically gay." Dongmin giggled out, feeling a lot better.

 

"That's true. I'm more handsome, though." They both laughed at Jinwoo's statement, though neither denied that the other wasn't handsome. "In all seriousness, I can see why the girls like you. I'm just rich."

 

Dongmin took in a deep breath and nodded. "Girls are predictable. They find out my favorite food, color, and my fashion sense. But somehow it all comes back to how handsome I am."

 

Jinwoo shook his head and sighed. "I feel sorry for you. People just see you as a pretty face. I don't pay much attention, yet I can tell you have a kind heart as well. I've seen you smile when you hear about a girl finding a date."

 

"Hey, I- I'm just really glad that those girls forgot about how I rejected them. I don't exactly enjoy rejecting two girls a day. It's nice to hear that I didn't affect them that badly."

 

"You wanna come with me to see Myungjun?"

 

Dongmin nodded and gasped, turning to look at Jinwoo's hands. He looked like he wanted to say something, but had forced himself to stay quiet. He then turned around to look at the clouds.

 

Jinwoo took notice and shifted uncomfortably. "What is it..?" He waited for a response, but Dongmin was only able to clear his throat. "It's fine. We're both talking kinda deep right now, aren't we?"

 

Dongmin looked apologetic as he turned back to Jinwoo. "I just.. Didn't you kill his mom's boyfriend?"

 

Jinwoo froze up and looked down at his hands. He really wedged that cleaver into the man's back deep enough to kill him. He was sure he hit a few nerves, and cut through his spine. But Myungjun was in trouble. Jinwoo had been so preoccupied thinking about what had happened to Myungjun that he forgot he killed a man. 

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I-"

 

"No, it's okay.. I'm just... I'm just now thinking about it. At the time, I didn't know what else to do..." Jinwoo was shaking. Along with what just happened, it also brought back old memories for him that he thought he had forgotten about completely. "I- Didn't mean to do it."

 

Dongmin furrowed his brows and put a hand on Jinwoo's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. "Come on, let's go talk to the principal."

 

Jinwoo looked at Dongmin his wide, scared eyes and nodded.

 

Even Jinwoo had his own problems.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Myungjun! Wake up, shorty." Dongmin called out to his friend on the hospital bed, poking his nose in the process.

 

Myungjun groaned and turned his face away.

 

"Not like that." Jinwoo said quietly to Dongmin before moving next to his boyfriend. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You wanna see an absolute snack?"

 

Myungjun sucked in some air as he stretched his arms out and turned to look at the two boys. He was just waking up, but he wanted to see what Jinwoo offered. "You got EXO's Kai in here?" He said sleepily.

 

The two boys raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. 

 

"What? No. We brought you some twinkies." Dongmin laughed and nudged poor Jinwoo who was fake sobbing next to him. "I guess you shouldn't talk about other men in front of him."

 

"Hmm.." Myungjun finally opened his eyes fully and slowly sat up. "Sorry, Kai is a snack." He looked at Jinwoo and smiled at him. "But Kai isn't my boyfriend, is he?"

 

Jinwoo shook his head and held up a plastic bag. "It's fine! We brought you a whole bunch of snacks, actually. Hospital food is terrible, isn't it?"

 

Dongmin sat on one side of the bed, and then Jinwoo sat on the other. Myungjun was smiling so brightly just from Jinwoo handing him the snacks and the school work he had missed.

 

"Yah. Jinwoo. What happened to your face?" Myungjun paused to look at the large bruise swelling up his boyfriend's face.

 

Jinwoo looked too nervous to say anything, afraid to give away that it was Dongmin. But the other had plans of his own.

 

"It was me. I got kinda mad at him.. But I apologized already." Dongmin confessed. He didn't think he had hit Jinwoo that hard, but he must have not been paying much attention. "Ahh!" Dongmin started exclaiming out in pain as Myungjun pulled on his ear.

 

Myungjun smirked and kept pulling on his friend's ear. "You hit my boyfriend?"

 

Jinwoo panicked and grabbed Myungjun's wrist, trying to make him let go. "It's okay, I'm okay-"

 

Jinwoo let go immediately after Myungjun started to furiously try and free himself from Jinwoo's grasp, small yells of protest following right after. They all went quiet, only Myungjun was breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

 

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." Jinwoo felt even worse than before. He had made his boyfriend freak out. It only took a second to realize why. "I'll make sure not to do anything like that in the future."

 

Dongmin reached for a granola bar from the bag, unsure what to do. He noticed Myungjun still wide-eyed. "You should try the cupcakes. It was your boyfriend's idea to get those."

 

Myungjun blinked and looked from Dongmin to the bag of snacks. "Yeah. Th-anks." He reached for the bag and pulled out a box of cupcakes. His smile returned when he saw the theme of the sweets. They were decorated like sunflowers. "Wow.. They're so beautiful." Myungjun stared at the cupcakes in awe for a moment before starting to tear up.

 

The two boys had been smiling seeing Myungjun happy again, but suddenly they got worried again.

 

"What's wrong? Do you not want them?" Jinwoo was the one freaking out the most since he was the one who picked out and bought those cupcakes.

 

Myungjun smiled and shook his head, tears still in his eyes. "No, I'm just so happy." He started crying, moving the box away from him so the cupcakes wouldn't get soggy with his tears. "I love you two." Dongmin and Jinwoo instinctly leaned in for a group hug. Jinwoo kissed his boyfriend's cheek and Dongmin just patted his back.

 

"He got you that expensive brand so it should taste like heaven, huh?" Dongmin smiled and sat up normally again.

 

Jinwoo just smiled shyly as Myungjun took one in his hand and took a bite. His boyfriend really seemed to enjoy it, so Jinwoo relaxed more. 

 

"It's amazing! Here, you have some too." Myungjun broke off a piece for Dongmin, who gratefully accepted, and let Jinwoo take a bite of the rest. 

 

Dongmin glanced at them from the corner of his eye as Myungjun gave Jinwoo a small kiss. He felt awkward. Of course he knew Myungjun didn't mean to leave him out sometimes, but he was just someone who couldn't help but act on his emotions in that moment. Dongmin understood him enough to know that. "I should be getting home. My mom will need help making dinner."

 

Myungjun turned and nodded, holding his arms up for Dongmin to hug him. He gave his best friend a tight a squeeze as he could and then let go, smiling at him. "Bye, Dongmin. Be safe."

 

Dongmin nodded and smiled back as he walked out of the room.

 

Jinwoo had waved at him as he left, then turned to look at Myungjun. "By the way, where's your mom? I thought she'd be in here with you."

 

Myungjun shook his head. "No. She's out trying to find a job to pay for the medical bill..." He paused and looked at the IV inserted into his arm. "I always end up being such a burden. And now she's blaming herself for just finding out how her boyfriend abused me."

 

Jinwoo pursed his lips together and then sighed. "I'm sorry. It was my fault, so I should be the one to pay for it."

 

"It's not your fault!" Myungjun yelled out, voice breaking. "Please, don't blame yourself for that. I know you did your best. And in the end, you were there. That's all I could have asked for." Myungjun smiled softly and held onto Jinwoo's face to kiss him.

 

Jinwoo kissed back once before pulling away. "How do you do it? How do you continue smiling even when the world is stepping all over you?"

 

"It's not that it doesn't affect me, because it does. But I always find something to be happy about that can overpower the bad of it all. Sometimes it does get to be too much, though." Myungjun reached out for Jinwoo's hand, noticing how his boyfriend hesitated. "I know I freaked out earlier... It just brought me back to..." He shook his head and smiled. "Just let me hold your hand, you big dummy."

 

Jinwoo chuckled and interlocked their fingers before kissing Myungjun's hand. "I'm still paying for you."

 

"Like hell you are! I know I said I was burdening my mom, but hear me out. At least she's finding a job instead of getting high or wasted." Myungjun gave Jinwoo's hand a light squeeze before continuing. "Things will get better. I can feel it."

 

Jinwoo blinked and stared at Myungjun in awe. That's it. The reason he fell in love with him. Jinwoo's bright, sunflower boy. "Okay, I trust you." Myungjun scoot over a bit on the bed, and Jinwoo didn't hesitate to lay down next to him, hands still locked together. He turned on his side to look at his boyfriend. It was a breathtaking view.

 

Myungjun also turned to look at Jinwoo in confusion. "What?"

 

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

 

"..I....." Myungjun blushed and shut his eyes for a moment, opening them again to find his boyfriend laughing at him. "What now??"

 

"You're cute." Jinwoo continued laughing softly, watching how flustered his boyfriend looked.

 

Myungjun pouted and pulled his hand out of Jinwoo's. "Shut up!" He brought his arms close to his chest.

 

Jinwoo giggled and wiggled closer to his boyfriend, giving soft kisses all over his pouty face. "I'm right and you know it." He didn't get a response from Myungjun, and so accepted his victory. "Can I hug you, MJ?"

 

Myungjun looked at him and then quickly turned his attention to the ceiling. "That's 'your majesty' to you." He said in a small whine.

 

Jinwoo chuckled and revised his question. "May I hug you, your majesty?" He watched as his boyfriend softed, and ultimately started laughing.

 

"Yeah!" Myungjun snorted out. He couldn't believe Jinwoo is foolish enough to follow along with him. "Oh uh-" He cleared his throat and looked off as if he were indifferent. "You may hug me, peasant."

 

"Thank you, your majesty." Jinwoo couldn't get rid of the huge smile on his face as he scoot closer to his love and put an arm around him. He could feel the other tense up for a moment, then slowly loosened up with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you on time."

 

Myungjun shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jinwoo, holding him tightly. "No, don't be sorry! You did what you could, and you were there. I hope I never have to see him again." He sighed and closed his eyes, content with just having Jinwoo next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes again and stared at his boyfriend. Jinwoo was breathing raggedly. Despite the other's best effort's to dismiss it, Myungjun knew there was something bothering him. "Jinwoo. Tell me what's wrong."

 

The younger pulled away from the hug, sitting up in the process. Myungjun promptly followed after, obviously concerned. "I'm fine." Jinwoo rubbed his face. "You should be worrying about yourself right now."

 

Myungjun furrowed his brows and pulled Jinwoo's head back by his ear, earning a pained howl from the younger. "You tell me right now!" He said, almost choking up. 

 

Jinwoo bit his lip and looked at his lap. He was afraid to tell Myungjun what had happened. He was afraid Myungjun wouldn't want to be near him afterwards. "Myungjun, can I please just-"

 

"No! Right. Now." Myungjun couldn't handle letting Jinwoo always help him and then not being to help in return.

 

"Alright.." Jinwoo took a few deep breaths. He refused to look at Myungjun at all as he spoke. "The good new is, you won't be seeing that asshole ever again..."

 

Myungjun softened up, leaning in closer to Jinwoo. "And? What else? Come on, it'll be alright." He gently pat his boyfriend's back in hopes of helping him feel better.

 

"I killed him, Myungjun." Jinwoo could feel the other freeze up, his movements on his back stopped and his breathing hitched. Jinwoo knew this would be the reaction. "I-I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore. And at the time... Well, I saw what he was doing to you, and I couldn't control myself. I couldn't think straight, I-"

 

"Shh.. Sh..." Myungjun pulled him back into a hug, placing soft kisses on his shoulder. "Calm down. We're both okay, and that's all that matters, right Jin Jin?" He tried reassuring the other, but it didn't seem to help much. Myungjun could only imagine how Jinwoo must feel carrying something like that on his conscience. 

 

Jinwoo whimpered and lowered his head as much as he could. "You were so out of it, but I- I dug that cleaver so deep into his back when I pulled him off of you." He began sobbing and trembling. Jinwoo was starting to collapse into himself.

 

"Jinwoo, look at me. Please, look at me-" Myungjun flinched and fell back on the bed as Jinwoo pushed himself away. "Jin-"

 

Jinwoo stood there, staring at Myungjun, unsure what to say to him. His mind was racing with so many different thoughts. But what could he tell Myungjun? That it's not the first time he kills someone? That he's freaking out because those old memories were resurfacing again? He stumbled back, almost falling, but managed to regain his balance. "I- Please, stay away from me!" He freaked out when Myungjun had stood up, and ran out of the hospital room. Jinwoo slammed the door shut and leaned on the wall next to it, breathing heavily.

 

Myungjun was honestly shocked. He had never seen Jinwoo react that way, and it pained him to not know the reason why. "I shouldn't have pushed it.." He thought to himself. Myungjun sat back down on the hospital bed. It now felt so empty where Jinwoo lay next to him just minutes before. 

 

Jinwoo decided to go home, denying that he was having a breakdown to any stranger that noticed. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and much less Myungjun. After a long while, Jinwoo reached his house. The large mansion stood in front of him, menacing and peering with hidden secrets. He walked in, ignoring the staff that welcomed him home. Normally he would greet them back, but he didn't have the strength to do so today. Jinwoo went directly up to his room.

 

"Fuck..." Jinwoo whispered after throwing himself on his large, king-sized bed. It felt so solitary... He turned on his side and shut his eyes tightly, teeth biting onto his bottom lip. "Fuck! Goddamn-" He grabbed a pillow and started hitting it as he yelled. Jinwoo definitely felt better afterwards, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I always manage to kill someone..." He said to himself, looking towards a picture frame with his mother in it. Jinwoo smiled softly, then frowned as he started to cry again. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I haven't made it happy yet? I'm working on it, I swear! 
> 
>  
> 
> So... We've gotten more into Jinwoo's background. He killed someone before?! You'll have to keep reading to find out. Hehehehe


	8. Safe Haven

The day Myungjun went back to school, he felt like there were even more eyes on him than before. But at least Dongmin was with him. It had been two days, but he begged to go back to school. The hospital bill grew with each day he stayed, and he was missing a lot of school. Myungjun held his breath and walked closer to his friend.

 

"Why are they staring at me? I don't like it." Myungjun scrunched up his nose and pulled on Dongmin's arm. The younger nodded in understanding and put an arm around him to lead him to their lockers. "Thanks, but there's still people staring."

 

Dongmin sighed, working on opening his locker. "I know... There's always going to be someone staring at you. Just, um, ignore them. Trust me, most of the time they'll just stare and not even interact with you." He looked around at some of the people peering at them, then scoffed when they quickly turned away after noticing Dongmin. "Don't worry too much about them. Hey, aren't you going to be living at Jinwoo's place for a while?"

 

Myungjun blushed and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I just don't think I can go back to that house yet." He fidgeted with his hands, then stopped when he felt buzzing in his pocket. He quickly fished his phone out and smiled. "It's Jinwoo. He's wishing me a good morning before class." Myungjun giggled as he furiously started texting back a cheesey text.

 

Dongmin smiled and rolled his eyes before closing his locker. "Alright, lover-boy, let's get you to class." He heard a small "thank you" from his friend as he guided the small idiot through the hall. "Stop looking at your phone already so you don't bump into anyone. Yah-"

 

"Yah!" Myungjun finally looked up from his phone to glare at Dongmin. "Don't forget I'm older than you, you punk!" He brought his hand up quickly to flick Dongmin on the forehead.

 

"Ow.." Dongmin whined and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, but you haven't stopped looking at your phone since Jinwoo texted. You're gonna see him in literally a minute."

 

"But I can't say cheesey stuff to him like this in front of everyone." Myungjun pouted, but accepted defeat. He knew he shouldn't be walking and texting. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and practically ran towards his class when he saw it. "Okay I'm here! Bye, Dongmin-nie!" Myungjun waved to his friend with a big grin on his face and ran to his seat next to Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo blinked and watched as Myungjun practically threw himself at his desk. "Whoa, someone's in a good mood." He smiled and helped his boyfriend put his bag down. "First day back at school, and you're already so full of energy."

 

"It's because I was texting you earlier, you dummy." Myungjun laughed as he settled down in his seat. He blew a kiss to Jinwoo and giggled at his boyfriend's flustered reaction.

 

Jinwoo bit his bottom lip, wondering how Myungjun was able to be so bright this early in the morning. "Okay, sunshine, settle down. We're in class." He whispered the last part. "I'll give you a kiss after class, okay?"

 

Myungjun pouted and crossed his arms. "Can we kiss now? I can't wait until after class." Silence. He knew it was a bad idea even for himself, but he couldn't control his need to kiss his boyfriend. "Please? A quick one?" He softened up and leaned in closer to his boyfriend.

 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jinwoo blushed and looked around quickly before leaning in to give Myungjun a peck on the lips.

 

The two blushed more after hearing the class' reaction, and couldn't look anywhere but down at their desks. Jinwoo chewed on his bottom lip, feeling all the heat in his face. Myungjun was looking down, scratching the back of his head. But honestly, what better way to prove everyone that Jinwoo was off limits? The girls definitely didn't look too happy, but they couldn't have him.

 

"What's this..." Myungjun asked himself quietly as he opened up his desk. Inside there were a lot of small paper notes. Some of them were made nicely with colored paper, and others were more simple with just a small paragraph written on them. He opened one up and smiled. They were all notes for him. Myungjun opened up another one and just felt overwhelmingly happy. Even if these people never talked to him, they were nice enough to leave a positive little note for him. He looked up and turned to Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo was already watching Myungjun with a big smile on his face, then whispered to him. "A lot of people from school left you notes to help you feel better after what happened." He was happy just seeing Myungjun smile. He was even more happy knowing the school was nice to him, even for a moment.

 

Myungjun picked up another one, from a girl. He expected the girls to leave nasty notes, but it was surprisingly very nice and sympathetic. "I'll read the rest at your place later." He giggled and piled all the notes into the front large pocket of his bag.

 

Jinwoo nodded, only taking his eyes off of his boyfriend when the teacher walked in. He would definitely give him all the love he was capable of later on.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Myungjun managed to make it through all his classes nicely without any episodes. He was thankful for that. He had a few people go up and talk to him, of course, simply asking how he was feeling. It was a lot of attention on him, but it felt strangely nice to not have everyone talking bad about him for once. Myungjun didn't care too much about them, though. Even if someone spoke behind his back, he would take Dongmin's advice and not pay them any mind. 

 

After the last bell rang, Myungjun ran down the hallways to reach his locker. When he was almost there, he saw Dongmin and ran up to hug him tightly from behind, causing the taller boy to lose balance for a second. "Lee Dongmin, I love you! My beautiful best friend, you mean the world to me and I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you. You're my best friend. Did I mention that already? Oh well. You really are my best friend, okay?"

 

Dongmin was confused. He raised an eyebrow and turned his head as much as he could to try and look at Myungjun. "Okay, what do you want from me? Tell me now, or leave already with your lover."

 

"Yah!" Myungjun blushed and let go of Dongmin. "I don't want anything. Pfft- What are you talking about? I just wanted to spend some time with you." He went quiet, watching as Dongmin's expression didn't change at all. "Okay, fine. Darn... I just wanted to ask if.. you wanted to come to Jinwoo's house with me...." Myungjun took a deep breath and looked down in embarrassment.

 

"Jinwoo's house? Why do you want me to go with you? I would have thought you'd want to be alone with him. Besides, I'd end up third-wheeling like at the hospital." Dongmin crossed his arms and looked at Myungjun's pocket when it began to buzz.

 

Myungjun rolled his eyes and quickly pulled his phone out. "Fine, you big baby. I'm just nervous to be alone with him. Well, alone in his room at least." He blushed again and finally checked his phone. "Ah, Jinwoo's waiting for me outside. Thanks for nothing, Dongmin. Be careful going home." He got on his tip-toes to hug his friend and then proceeded to pull on his cheeks after. "Make sure to study early."

 

Myungjun finally let go after Dongmin started whining and blushing from the embarrassment, then walked off waving. Now to meet Jinwoo outside. He tried very hard not to think about what could happen at Jinwoo's house. Unlike last time, he couldn't stand thinking the same lewd thoughts as before. Myungjun didn't want to think about anything sexual happening with them. It's not uncommon, though. He had just gone through something. 

 

"It's totally normal even for teenagers to react like this..." He thought to himself.

 

"Ah, my sweet honeydew! There you are!" Jinwoo giggled and held his arms open, feeling so cheerful once Myungjun ran into them. He held his boyfriend in his arms for a moment, then kissed his cheek before letting go. "Come on. We just have to go pick up your stuff from your house, right?" He didn't get a reply. Myungjun just didn't move. "We gotta go.." Myungjun whined this time in response, tightening his grip. Jinwoo chuckled and hugged his boyfriend again. "Okay, a little longer." He ignored the looks they were getting, and just looked down at Myungjun. "Are you ready, princess?"

 

Myungjun blushed at the nickname and pushed Jinwoo angrily, but not hard enough to throw him back. "Don't tease me!" He reached down to grab Jinwoo's hand and smiled again.

 

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Jinwoo laughed, earning another soft hit on his arm. "I drove to school today, so don't worry too much. You can stay in my car until we get to my house, if you want." He waited for Myungjun to say something, but only got a slow nod in return. "Hey, do you want to wait a bit before we leave school? I don't want to force you."

 

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Let's go, Jin Jin!" Myungjun wrapped an arm around Jinwoo and started walking, looking around at the cars in the parking lot. "So which ride is yours?"

 

Jinwoo pulled his keys out as he led the other closer to his car, then held them up to it as he clicked a button to unlock the doors. "This one." He let go to open the passenger door for Myungjun.

 

Myungjun honestly couldn't move. He was frozen, looking at the beautiful, Red 1955 Ford Thunderbird. "What a beautiful convertable baby.... Where the hell did you get one of these?!"

 

"My dad knows a guy... He got it for me for my 16th birthday. I honestly like these older cars a lot more, and he managed to get me one in excellent condition." Jinwoo scratched the back of his neck, hoping it wasn't too much for the other. "Are you gonna get in..?"

 

"I-" Myungjun shook himself out of it and nodded, waddling over to Jinwoo. "Thanks" He smiled as he sat down in the passenger's seat. Myungjun quickly put his seat belt on as Jinwoo closed the door for him and walked around. He took a moment to feel and admire the red and white leather interior. "It's so beautiful..."

 

Jinwoo got into his seat, making sure his own seatbelt was on before checking Myungjun's. "She really is, huh? Hold on a sec." He pressed a button and waited as the convertable roof folded itself back. "Okay, off we go!" Jinwoo shifted the gear in drive and went off.

 

Honestly, Myungjun found it kind of hot the way Jinwoo drove. He felt shy again, and decided to look ahead at the road instead of at his boyfriend. He didn't think his heart could take it. It was just like in the movies, except they were both guys and they weren't just sex-addicted teens off to do it on some hill.

 

"Well, here we are. You want me to go in for you?" Jinwoo parked his car in front of Myungjun's house after a few minutes of driving, and made sure to turn off the engine.

 

Myungjun looked up at his house and took a deep breath. "I can go." He smiled and reached for the door handle. Just as he was about to open it, Jinwoo scrambled out of his seat and ran around the car to open the door for him. "Th-thanks.. Um, can you go in with me?" 

 

"Hey, of course I can." Jinwoo helped the other out and closed the door, making sure to lock the car afterwards. He didn't have any valuables in plain sight, so he left the roof down. It took a moment, but he managed to get Myungjun to relax before going  up to the front door.

 

Myungjun had the key so he worked on unlocking it. His hand was shaking a lot, and he didn't think he could do it, until the door opened all of a sudden. The two of them looked up to find Myungjun's mother standing there, smiling softly at her son.

 

"Come in, come in. I got the suitcases out for you and everything, so you just have to choose what to put in them now..." She quietly said. There was a sad atmosphere from inside the house, but it's not like feelings weren't tense prior to them arriving. She let them enter the house before closing the door behind them. "Alright, you boys go upstairs and get yourselves ready."

 

Myungjun smiled at her and nodded, not hesitating to grab Jinwoo's hand and pull him upstairs. He immediately went to his room and shut the door, sighing softly to himself as he looked at the suitcases on the floor. "I feel kind of bad leaving her alone... But it was her idea to have me live somewhere else for a while."

 

Jinwoo noticed the sudden change in his boyfriend and walked closer to hug him, holding him close to his chest. "I know...She's more worried about you. But it's not like you're never gonna see her again, right?" Myungjun sniffled and nodded. "Don't cry, darling. I'm right here with you, and this time there's no one here to hurt you." He felt Myungjun tense up as he began to sob quietly. Jinwoo just shushed him and rubbed his back, hoping the pain might go away within the next few weeks. "It's okay... Just take your time, and we can start packing after."

 

"I'm okay." Myungjun said in a weak voice, though still managed to smile and cup Jinwoo's face with his hands to pull him into a kiss. "It's just been a lot." He knew his boyfriend was very patient and understanding, and that made him feel better. At least he wasn't alone. "Help me pack my clothes and books."

 

Jinwoo nodded and headed for Myungjun's drawers as the other headed towards the closet. He opened up the first drawer and blushed, pulling out a few boxers. "Ahem... You sure you want me getting stuff from your drawers?"

 

Myungjun looked up at him, puzzled, then gasped once he realized what Jinwoo was holding. "J-just throw them in the suitcase! You're very mean, Park Jinwoo!" He huffed and turned back to his closet to avoid looking at his boyfriend as he laughed. "Stupid idiot." He said to himself.

 

"Haha! Okay, sorry!" Jinwoo calmed himself and did as he was asked, simply organizing the rest of the clothes into the room available. "Hey, I'm gonna start on your books." He walked to the small bookshelf and began pulling books out. Jinwoo was amazed at the type of books the other had. They were a higher reading level than himself, so he was very impressed. 

 

"Okay, I think we have all of it... Well, all that matters." Myungjun said while putting his hands on his hips, then looked around. "Wait, something's missing." He looked around inside his closet some more, and pulled out a light-brown teddy bear. Myungjun hugged it for a moment, then threw it into the suitcase before closing it. "Okay, all done now!"

 

Jinwoo smiled at his boyfriend, admiring how cute he was. That earned him a gentle hit from a very flustered Myungjun, and he honestly didn't care. "Hey, I won't stop staring at you in awe when you're being cute. Might as well give up now." He laughed and put an arm around the other. "Come on, your mom is probably waiting to say goodbye."

 

Myungjun bit his lip and nodded "Yeah, she probably is... I mean, I'm still going to keep in touch with her and stuff, but I just feel so weird leaving."

 

"I know how you feel." Jinwoo picked up two suitcases, and then opened the door. "Do you wanna spend more time with her before we leave?

 

"No, I'd rather get it over with." Myungjun shook his head and hugged Jinwoo from behind for a brief moment. He only kissed the back of Jinwoo's neck before letting go, leaving the flustered boy to walk down the stairs on his own. Myungjun stayed behind in his room for a little longer, looking around as if he might never see it again. Honestly, he hoped he didn't have to see it again any time soon. It held a lot of bad memories for him. But sometimes he'd remember the good ones. Myungjun shook his head and picked up the last suitcase that Jinwoo didn't take down, walking out of his room with it. 

 

He only paused a moment at the top of the stairs, glancing at and thinking about his mother's room. That's where it happened. Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach, and thought this might be the best course of action after all. Myungjun wouldn't last too long living in this house knowing every time he passed by that room, he would remember. He shuddered and almost felt as though he would see that disgusting man again if he turned around. Myungjun decided not to take any chances and just continued forward, down the stairs. Of course, it would just be his own mind playing tricks on him since the man was dead. 

 

"I love you, mom..." Myungjun whimpered out into his mom's ear as he held her close. For once, she smelled nice. It was a familiar scent, from a long time ago. She smelled like herself again before Myungjun's father died. But he wouldn't mention it. "Please, take care of yourself. I'll call you later tonight to let you know how I'm settling in."

 

She nodded, smiling with glistening tears in her eyes. She was happy she was sober for this, despite how much it hurt her. This was something that would have caused her to drink even more, but she realized she was wrong in her approach. She needed to control herself, for her son. "I love you too, baby." She said quietly. "I don't want to keep you. He's waiting for you outside." She decided to let him go, and waved at him, a sad smile still on her face.

 

"Bye." Myungjun said, waving a little before pulling his suitcase outside with him. He made sure to close the door, and then ran to Jinwoo to hug him. Myungjun couldn't stop himself from crying again, but this time he spent less time doing so. He had Jinwoo, after all. 

 

It took only a few minutes to get everything into the back, get buckled, and drive off towards Jinwoo's house. Obviously, Jinwoo held Myungjun's hand as he drove, gently caressing it with his thumb to help make him feel better.

 

"Thanks, Jin Jin." Myungjun sniffled and smiled at his boyfriend, feeling a lot better once he had the wind blowing in his face. "I don't think I could have gone in there without you."

 

Jinwoo shook his head with his eyes still focused on the road. "Don't even mention it. I'm just glad you made your own decision on this. I'll make sure you're comfortable at my place. You'll be fine." He smiled and looked at Myungjun when he stopped at a red light.

 

Myungjun sighed and watched some people crossing the street. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay? I mean, I know it was a lot for me to ask your father... I don't want to come off weird, or stupid, or... dirty."

 

"You're not any of those! My father is very hard on me sometimes, but trust me. He means well." Jinwoo pursed his lips and mentally thanked Myungjun for not talking any more about the subject. "We're almost there. Don't worry too much."

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Myungjun sat frozen inside the car. He was staring up at the mansion. Of course, it wasn't his first time seeing it, but he felt extremely overwhelmed knowing he would live in it now. He looked it up and down. From the rose bushes up to the beautifully tiled roof, the place was perfect! And he hadn't even seen the whole property yet! Myungjun gasped when he heard the car door click open, looking down at it, then up at Jinwoo who had opened it for him.

 

"Are you gonna get out? You can't live inside my car, silly." Jinwoo giggled and reached out for Myungjun's hand, pulling him up once he'd taken it. He closed the door afterwards and walked towards the trunk, jamming his key into the back keyhole to open it up. "Don't worry about getting your stuff out." Jinwoo pulled the suitcases out one by one, unbothered when three staff members ran out of the front entrance of the mansion.

 

"Young master! Hold on, let me get those!" One panicked butler yelled out, gasping for breath once he had reached Jinwoo. "Please, sir, let me take them." The butler reached out for one suitcase, and with his free hand he motioned for the other two staff to take the rest.

 

"No thank you." Jinwoo said, taking two suitcases in his hands. The staff were baffled, but bowed to him and stood aside. "You two go back inside. Terrance, you can help me with that one and close the trunk."

 

Terrance bowed to him quickly before closing the trunk and taking the last suitcase in his hand. He stopped a moment to look at Myungjun, and then bowed at him too. "Welcome, master Myungjun."

 

Myungjun blushed at the sudden attention and turned to look towards Jinwoo, who just smiled at him and motioned for them to walk inside. "Wait, Jinwoo, I can take one-" He was stopped by Terrance, who smiled at him and shook his head as politely as he could. Myungjun just bit his lip and watched as Jinwoo started walking. "Are you going in too? Terrance?" He spoke softly at the butler who stayed in place despite Jinwoo walking off.

 

"I'm waiting for you first."

 

"O-oh." Myungjun wasn't used to being treated this way. He felt like a prince, if he was honest. Not that he didn't like it, but it was very awkward to have it happen so suddenly. "Sorry, Terrance, you can go!" Myungjun sucked in some air before sprinting off after Jinwoo, immediately holding onto his arm.

 

Jinwoo turned his head and smiled at Myungjun. As they reached the door, Jinwoo stopped and waited a second for the maids to open up the double doors for them. "After you." He motioned for his boyfriend to enter first. Upon seeing how flustered and nervous the other was, he decided to walk in with him at the same time.

 

"Welcome home, young master." The maids said in unison, a small bow following after.

 

Myungjun bowed quickly to both of them as he walked past. He felt awkward after seeing the maids' uncomfortable expressions when they saw him bow back. Seems he needs to let them do their work in peace.

 

Jinwoo just chuckled and set the suitcases down next to the grand staircase in the middle of the entrance room. "Terrance, have these taken up to the guest room. Don't open his things, and make sure there are extra blankets in case it gets cold at night." 

 

Terrance nodded and lifted a hand up, snapping his fingers. Immediately, the two maids from before hurried over and helped him carry the stuff upstairs.

 

"We're not sha-" Myungjun started, but Jinwoo cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

 

Jinwoo let go of him and very quietly whispered so only he could hear. "Don't mention we're dating while we're here. They think we're just friends, and my father will flip if he finds out." He smiled softly at his boyfriend's understanding face, and grabbed his arm. "He wants to meet you. So we'll go there first, and then we can hang out in my room." 

 

Myungjun nodded and followed silently behind Jinwoo. He couldn't help but look at everything in awe as they walked through the hallways. Finally, he spoke up. "I saw some pictures of your mom. She's beautiful." He immediately regretted his words when Jinwoo stopped and looked at him as if he was about to cry. "Sorry, did I-"

 

"No, you're fine. It's just.. She's not my mom." Jinwoo looked down, then looked up again to continue walking, slower this time. "My mom died when I was little, and then my father found a new wife. He said he fell in love, but I know he only did it to help him cope with the loss. And well, since then... he's taken down every picture of her around the house, and replaced them with his new wife." Jinwoo said it so calmly, it almost seemed like it didn't bother him. 

 

But Myungjun could feel him shaking. Whether it was due to sadness or anger, he wasn't sure. He decided to leave it be for now, since they were talking about it out loud in the hallway.

 

Jinwoo stopped in front of a light-brown wooden door, and knocked lightly. "Father, it's me. My friend is also here with me. Is now a good time to meet him?"

 

Myungjun noticed the change in demeanor, and took a deep breath. He heard muffled words from inside the room. He couldn't tell what was said, but apparently Jinwoo did because he had opened the door. Myungjun walked in after Jinwoo, making sure to stand a good distance away. He didn't know the whole story, but he didn't want to risk getting Jinwoo in trouble. Myungjun thought back on the behavioral change as well, and decided to act more professional and mature than usual.

 

"Father, this is Kim Myungjun, my friend from school who will be staying with us." Jinwoo offered a small smiled and looked towards Myungjun, whom he was relieved had gotten the idea quickly. He would very much like to avoid any unnecessary conflict with his father right now.

 

"Nice you meet you, sir!" Myungjun said a little too loudly for his liking as he stuck his hand out to shake the man's.

 

"You're not afraid to use your voice, I see. Jinwoo told me how you always told people your opinions, and now I truly believe him." Jinwoo's father let out a boisterous laugh, causing the two boys to look a little surprised. "Well, welcome, Kim Myungjun. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to and.. I'm so sorry about what has happened to you. Jinwoo briefed me on it, and it's truly terrible." The man noticed how uncomfortable the poor boy was becoming, and kept his distance. "Not to worry. I'll make sure there's never any males inside your room. It will be an all-maid staff, so don't be so nervous."

 

"Actually, could I have no one enter my room at all?" Myungjun said out of turn, flushing once he remembered he wasn't just having a casual discussion. If he angered Jinwoo's father here, Jinwoo couldn't do anything about it. Myungjun looked down shyly, and then back up at the man. "P-please? Sir."

 

Jinwoo's father thought for a moment, staring at the boy. "Of course. I'll tell them right away. Though they will only enter while you're away to do housekeeping." He smiled after seeing the boy nod in approval at his request being granted. "You know, I was very worried about Jinwoo attending public school, but he begged so much for it. I just had to let him. Honestly, I didn't expect him to be happier there, but sometimes we need to be proven wrong." He laughed and pulled Jinwoo in with one arm, the boy laughing awkwardly along with him. "I'm glad you're his friend not only for his money, but because of what other things he has to offer. Anyways, I won't keep you two. You two go have fun!"

 

"Thank you again, Mr. Park! Thank you for letting me stay in your home!" Myungjun looked up at him with gleaming, youthful eyes. He got a smile and a nod in response, then watched the man sit down at his desk to work.

 

Jinwoo bowed slightly to him, watching as Myungjun did the same, then walked out. Once closing the door behind the two of them, Jinwoo took a deep breath to regain his composure.

 

"Your dad seems... nice." Myungjun smiled softly at his boyfriend as they began to walk back towards the grand staircase.

 

"He is nice sometimes. You just haven't met him when he's in a bad mood. I hope you won't ever have to see him like that." Jinwoo didn't mean to bring the mood down, but he always got a little tense around his father. "Come on!" He grabbed Myungjun's hand and started running now, only letting go to hold onto the handle while going up the stairs. 

 

Myungjun laughed and followed closely after him, already knowing where they were going. He wasn't surprised when Jinwoo pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door quickly after. "Oh my god! You're so fast!"

 

Jinwoo nodded, smiling at his boyfriend as he regained his breath. "Trust me, it's not the first time I run up those stairs. I've had practice." He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. "Lay down with me."

 

"Did you just ask me out on a date on top of your bed?" Myungjun giggled as Jinwoo nodded at him. "Well, can't say I'm complaining. Keep it PG, though, Prince Charming." He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, immediately laying down next to Jinwoo.

 

They both turned to look at each other. Their faces were red, but neither could decide if it was from running or their hormones attracting each other.

 

"By the way, we aced that project."

 

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry you had to present it by yourself." Myungjun frowned. He couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend from how apologetic he was.

 

"It's totally fine! I presented it while you were in the hospital, so you had an excuse not to be there. But we got an A+, just saying." Jinwoo grinned at Myungjun's huge smile. He knew that would make him feel better. Jinwoo then held the back of Myungjun's head with one hand and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Myungjun felt like this was all a dream. There were butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the fact that he would be living with Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter! yay!!! I needed to give y'all a break before I go more in depth with the storyline. I might do another happy chapter, just in case. Thank you all for supporting me and loving whatever this is lol <3


	9. Afraid of the Thunder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter is rated M for mature and sexual content.

As Myungjun lay on the large bed in the guest room, he couldn't help but feel his thoughts creep up on him. He was always afraid of things in the dark, but tonight he felt especially anxious. Myungjun curled up in the middle of the bed, pulling the blanket over him to cover his entire body. He couldn't forget his teddy bear, which he was obviously holding close to himself. The large queen-sized bed made him feel lonely and cold. It was so empty, and he couldn't understand how rich people could always sleep alone on such big beds. Myungjun didn't understand the need for such luxury if you didn't have anyone by your side. 

 

Suddenly, his thoughts escalated further. He remembered everything his mother's boyfriend did to him. Myungjun shook at the thought of the harsh abuse. He trembled, remembering the fear he felt, each time growing more. Myungjun swore that one day, that man would have killed him. Then, he started to sob quietly to himself when he remembered the very last thing that man ever did to him. He didn't realize when it had started to rain, but suddenly thunder echoed through the large room, making Myungjun jump and sob more. He let go of his teddy bear to cover his ears. With each loud crack of thunder, Myungjun remembered more of that night. Suddenly he felt as though his body was trembling and aching under that man again. He hated nights like this. He hated the sound of thunder, and the dark, and his thoughts that always seemed to creep up on him at the worst times.

 

When he couldn't take it any more, he shimmied his way out of the sheets, leaving his teddy bear behind. He ran out of the room, then quickly went to hold onto the wall. It was dark, and the only light was when the lightning struck, which meant more thunderous cracks. He knew Jinwoo's room wasn't far. It was only one door down, but it felt infinite. Myungjun breathed heavily as he slowly made his way to the door. It was such a big house, he didn't know how anyone could live in it like this. 

 

Jinwoo was sound asleep, dozing off through the thunderstorm. He missed the soft sound of knocking at his door. It stopped for a moment, another clap of thunder, then the knocking returned, louder and more desperate. Jinwoo shot up, feeling cold sweat on his body. He looked around quickly, and then down at himself. 

 

"It's fine... I'm past that." He said to himself.

 

The knocking continued, and Jinwoo finally got up, throwing his covers to the side. He made sure he was wearing his pajamas, and then walked to the door opening it. "Who-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he felt someone crash into him and hug him. "Myungjun?" Jinwoo spoke quietly, looking down at his boyfriend. It didn't take long before he noticed Myungjun was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jinwoo wrapped his arms around the other as more thunder sounded out through the house. He immediately felt the jolt of fear coming from his boyfriend. Jinwoo shut the door and walked with Myungjun to sit down on the bed with him in his arms.

 

"It's too loud.." Myungjun finally whimpered out, and hid his face in Jinwoo's neck. "It's too loud and scary, and it's dark! And I feel like he's going to be right behind me if I turn around, and he'll hurt me again!" He tightened his grip on the other as he sobbed, jolting every time he heard the thunder.

 

Jinwoo found Myungjun extremely adorable, but he would deal with calming him down first. "It's alright, darling, I'm here. No need to cry. Right, MJ?" He felt the slow nod from his boyfriend, and caressed his back. "It's just some silly thunder. It's just a sound, right? It won't hurt you." He started petting Myungjun's head as he felt his breathing regulate. "You want me to turn the light on?" Again, he felt the other nod into his neck. "Okay. I'll have to let go of you for a second. Just a second, okay?"

 

With that, Myungjun finally moved to get off of Jinwoo. He sat down on the bed, hugging his knees as he watched Jinwoo switch the lamp on near the bed. "Thank you. I feel a lot better not being alone." He looked down and started playing with the bottom of his pajama pants. 

 

Jinwoo nodded and smiled in relief. "I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I couldn't do something as simple as this." He sat down next to Myungjun and also brought his knees up to hug them, though his eyes never left Myungjun. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" Jinwoo got an immediate nod from his boyfriend and giggled. "You're really adorable, you know?" 

 

Myungjun blushed and hugged himself tighter, refusing to look up at his boyfriend. "I'm not adorable, you rat."

 

"Of course you are! You're always so cute. You're always very beautiful, too." Jinwoo leaned on Myungjun to give him a kiss on the cheek, but ended up making both of them lose their balance. He ended up on top of Myungjun, who was still partly curled up.

 

For once, he didn't freak out about it that much, but Myungjun definitely had turned red seeing Jinwoo above him like that. He turned away and spotted Jinwoo's arm. He didn't know why, but he held onto Jinwoo's wrist.

 

Jinwoo panicked a little, turning red from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just-" He pushed himself up, but Myungjun was stopping him. The boy would not let go of his wrist. "Myungjun? Are you okay?" He said softly, wondering what might be going through the other's mind.

 

"Can you kiss me?" Myungjun asked, though he still couldn't look at Jinwoo. "Just- Like... kissing. You know?"

 

Jinwoo didn't know why Myungjun was acting like this all of a sudden, but who was he to tell him he couldn't get kisses. "Well you have to look at me, silly." He chuckled and tried turning the other's head so they'd face each other. But Myungjun wouldn't budge. "I can't kiss you if you don't turn your head, darling." Jinwoo flat-out laughed when Myungjun shut his eyes and finally turned his head. He would accept it. He closed his eyes as well and leaned in until their lips met.

 

It was soft and slow for a while. They would both open their mouth slightly every now and then, but it was otherwise a docile kiss. Eventually, Myungjun decided to bite on the other's lip, and that began a whole new wave. Before they knew it, their tongues were crashing together, entangling themselves with the other. The only way they were breathing was through their nose, but that wasn't always enough, and they found themselves breathing heavier by the second to get more oxygen.

 

Myungjun had never had a full on makeout session like this before, and he didn't hate it. At least he didn't because it was Jinwoo. He tilted his head to the side, hands absentmindedly going to snake up Jinwoo's shirt. He could feel Jinwoo's every bump and crevice on his torso. The only reason he didn't stop was because Jinwoo seemed to like the attention. It wasn't until Myungjun started running his thumbs over the other's nipples that Jinwoo pulled away. Myungjun lay there on the mattress, trying to catch his breath as what he did finally caught up to him. He couldn't help but blush.

 

"Do you want this?" Jinwoo spoke between heaving breaths. He could feel his growing hard-on uncomfortably in his pants, but he would put his needs aside for Myungjun. "I mean, it hasn't been that long since... Would you rather start this now?" He didn't know how to phrase his words. All he knew was that Myungjun's opinion mattered most. He didn't want to see him freak out like that again, except with him this time.

 

Honestly, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Myungjun was so caught up in the moment, he hadn't thought about the incident. "I think... Maybe if you just let me touch you for a while, I'll be fine. But I really... I really want to. To a certain point, of course!" Myungjun was blushing like crazy, and he wasn't sure how this was supposed to work.

 

"If you say so. You can stop this at any time, okay?" Jinwoo leaned in again to give Myungjun a soft peck on the lips.

 

Myungjun nodded and looked down for a moment. He had also noticed the tent forming in his own pants, and couldn't deny it. If it was him, he could manage. Myungjun looked back up at Jinwoo and smiled at his stupid face. "You look like you're nervous."

 

"Wouldn't you be nervous too if you were just letting your boyfriend touch you?"

 

He had a point. Myungjun took a deep breath and gently pushed Jinwoo down to lay on his back. So now the rolls were reversed, and he was on top of Jinwoo. He liked this. Myungjun started with what he was doing earlier. He slowly pulled Jinwoo's shirt up, revealing that beautifully toned body. He couldn't help but run his hands up and down all over it. It was a good thing, too, because Jinwoo was sighing in content the whole time. Myungjun moved the shirt up further, and decided to just pull the shirt off of his boyfriend completely. It was so beautiful, he almost cried!  He placed a hand on Jinwoo's stomach, slowly moving it up onto his chest, following the curves his muscles created, and then to his collarbones. Myungjun very much liked the way in which Jinwoo shifted his body at every touch. He decided to move his hand back down to his chest and started playing with his nipple again. That earned a soft groan from his boyfriend.

 

"Do you have to go so painfully slow?" Jinwoo joked. Though he knew why Myungjun was going slow. "Nah, just kidding. Go at any pace you want. But seriously, your hands feel like they burn my skin everywhere they go. It feels good." He sighed softly and looked at Myungjun's face. That boy had such an evil smirk on his face, and suddenly Jinwoo felt like he was in trouble.

 

Myungjun put his other hand on Jinwoo's chest now, so both his nipples were stimulated at the same time. He just watched Jinwoo writhe under him. He then leaned down to kiss Jinwoo's neck very softly, and slowly moving down his torso. When he reached the other's chest, he couldn't help but start licking one of his nipples, earning another groan from his boyfriend. What started out with innocent curiousity has turned Myungjun into a monster. He wanted to see the other react more to his touch. He thanked god for Jinwoo wearing pajama pants, otherwise he'd spend a while trying to unbuckle them. Myungjun slowly pulled them down, unsure if he was afraid or intrigued to see. Well, it's not like he's never seen Jinwoo in his underwear before.

 

"Ah.. My hands are shaking." Myungjun said softly, feeling more nervous.

 

Jinwoo stretched his arms up, making his chest curve upwards before he finally pushed himself to sit up. "It's okay. You still wanna do this?" He got a shy nod from the other. "Do you want me to help you?" Another nod. Jinwoo offered a small smile before starting to remove his pants. he finally kicked them off and threw them beside his bed. He noticed the other's eyes slowly scanning his thighs, so he extended his legs out on either side of Myungjun for him to have a better look. "It's okay. I'll help you." Jinwoo gently took the other's hand in his, and moved it so Myungjun was touching his thigh. 

 

It was very nerve-wrecking, but Myungjun let him. The moment his hand felt Jinwoo's hot thigh, he felt more relaxed. He later put his other hand on the other thigh and moved them up and down. "Your leg hair is very fuzzy." Both of them laughed at the statement, and Myungjun continued. He gave them a light squeeze and looked up at Jinwoo's pleased face. Myungjun was happy that they were both enjoying this experience, but it was getting hot. He let go of Jinwoo and thought for a moment before pulling his own shirt off, revealing his skinny body.

 

It had less bruises than ususal, which Jinwoo liked. Jinwoo reached a hand out, looking to see Myungjun's reaction before finally placing it on his chest. He wanted to touch Myungjun too. He got up closer to the other, and started rubbing his shoulders. Jinwoo could hear the soft gasps escaping the other as he kissed and bit Myungjun's neck. Thankfully, it wasn't too much to scare him off.

 

Myungjun then stopped it, backing up a little. He looked hesitant as he reached down for his own pants. It was something he had to do for himself, or not at all. He was thankful that Jinwoo was patient with him, otherwise he would never be able to do it. Myungjun finally started tugging off his pants and threw them to the side with Jinwoo's. "H-how do I look...?"

 

Jinwoo was in awe. Despite it being skinny, he absolutely loved Myungjun's body. "You've gained weight, haven't you? You look so soft and beautiful-" He pulled Myungjun in for a hug, which the other didn't hesitate to return.

 

"Thanks! I ate a lot at the hospital, and I finished those snacks you and Dongmin brought me." Myungjun smiled and rest his head for a moment on Jinwoo's shoulder. He felt like he was on top of the world! He felt like the words "you're beautiful" could be true about someone like him.

 

"I love you." Jinwoo said before placing a small kiss on Myungjun's bare shoulder. He was so happy that Myungjun's ribs didn't stick out anymore, and that he could feel the soft fat on his body. The boy deserved to eat and be healthy. 

 

Myungjun nodded, then pulled away from the hug. Suddenly, he was nervous again and biting his lip. "I... I'm too scared to remove your boxers."

 

Jinwoo blinked and stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "Aww, MJ.. You're so cute! Here, how about we both take them off at the same time? Would that be okay?" He waited as Myungjun thought. This was something important, so he would wait for the other to decide as well. He finally got a nod in response, and smiled. "Okay. On the count of three."

 

Both Jinwoo and Myungjun grabbed onto their own boxers and waited nervously.

 

"One.. Two... Three!"

 

Suddenly, the two threw their boxers down their thighs, and worked on pulling them completely off their legs. It was embarrassing for the two of them to be so exposed, but it was more embarrassing to see each other completely naked now. Neither could make eye contact for a long while.

 

Finally, Myungjun cleared his throat and crawled closer to Jinwoo. "So... What are we...."

 

Jinwoo shook his head and finally looked at the other. "I don't know... Do you want to get yourself used to it before we.. do anything?"

 

Myungjun nodded but kept looking at Jinwoo's face. It was hard to suddenly just look down at his boyfriend's dick. But he forced his hands to move first, feeling down Jinwoo's torso as his eyes stayed on his face. Myungjun felt Jinwoo shudder, and so did he, when he felt the tip of Jinwoo's cock. He finally looked down and blushed at the sight. Jinwoo was definitely bigger than him, that's for sure. He looked back up to see his boyfriend's face to find him looking as well. Myungjun felt the urge to cover himself, but set that aside. Jinwoo could see him if he wanted to, he just had to get used to it.

 

"I'll just... um......" Myungjun didn't even know how to say it, but he bent over to get a closer look, his hand still on Jinwoo. It was pink and smooth, and very hard. It's not like he's never seen a dick before, but this was Jinwoo's and it was beautiful. Myungjun glided his fingers across it, smiling shyly at the quiet noises his boyfriend was making. He gained more confidence and wrapped his whole hand around it, giving it a few tugs.

 

Jinwoo threw his head back with a sigh. He then rolled his head to look at Myungjun again. "Are you gonna play with it all day?" He chuckled, and watched as the poor, flustered Myungjun shot up again and let go.

 

"Sorry! I-I was just very curious." Myungjun chewed on his bottom lip nervously before looking down at himself. "Oh!" He looked up at the other again and scratched his head. "You know what we were doing the other day.. in my room?"

 

Jinwoo nodded and shifted his body so he could get more comfortable.

 

"Well... How about we do it? W-without clothes I mean!" Myungjun rubbed his arm, trying to calm his nerves a bit. "I just don't think I can do the whole, like, sex thing right now. But I do want you to feel good! And I want to feel good, too... I mean, if you don't want to, we can just-"

 

"Myungjun." Jinwoo cut him off, smiling. "Myungjun, I'd love to." He watched his boyfriend sigh in relief and continued. "Did you want me to do it on top, or do you want to? Whichever way is more comfortable for you."

 

Myungjun thought hard for a moment. He did like the idea of Jinwoo feeling good because of him, but he wanted to see Jinwoo on top of him so badly. He also trusted that Jinwoo would never do anything he didn't consent to. That meaning he wouldn't suddenly stick it in without warning. "You do it..." He mumbled, though he was happy Jinwoo heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. 

 

Jinwoo moved closer, leaning in to kiss Myungjun while slowly having him lay down on the bed. He kept kissing the other passionately while pulling his legs up just a bit. He finally pulled away after he had positioned them both. "Are you sure? We can stop this now if you want. I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

 

"Will you just fucking touch me?" Myungjun said a bit impatiently, ears stinging red with heat. It was embarrassing for him to ask that out loud, but it did the trick. Jinwoo started grinding down on him, and he gasped, closing his eyes and bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. Myungjun could feel Jinwoo's dick rubbing against his own, and it was just the most amazing thing he's ever felt.

 

Jinwoo had propped himself up with one hand, and brought his other hand to hold onto their two cocks together. He kept moving his hips up to rub them against each other, and the only thing he could hear over the rain storm outside was their thighs slapping together. He panted and moaned at the friction, and he could tell Myungjun loved it too, because the boy was a whiny mess. Obviously, Myungjun was trying very hard not to be too loud, and Jinwoo found it adorable. He stopped holding them after a few minutes, and started moving his hand across Myungjun's body, loving the way the boy squirmed under his touch. Jinwoo also decided to have a little revenge, and started pinching one of Myungjun's nipples.

 

It was so much stimulation, and it felt amazing! But Myungjun didn't shut up once. He kept whining pathetically and moaning out Jinwoo's name in slurs. The friction on his crotch and the attention to his body was excessively stimulant. Myungjun couldn't help but hold onto Jinwoo's shoulders, his legs staying where they were, but shaking uncontrollably. He could hear Jinwoo's moans, and took a moment to watch his boyfriend on top of him. Jinwoo's face made him shiver. Myungjun liked how the sweat made his skin shine, and the way Jinwoo furrowed his brows, and the way his mouth opened just slightly as he panted. In all honestly, Jinwoo looked hot as fuck.

 

"Oh, fuck..." Myungjun moaned out, feeling his body starting to tremble with even the lightest touch. "I think I'm close.. Oh god- I think I'm c-lose!"

 

Jinwoo decided to bring his hand back down to hold their cocks, this time with a tighter grip. He felt the heat build up more into his abdominal area, and focused on finishing with Myungjun. He sped up the movement in his hips, and started moving his hand along with it.

 

Myungjun swore he was dying from how good it all felt. His body felt so hot, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He was trying oh so hard to keep quiet, but his feelings had other plans. The closer he got, the louder his whining and moaning grew, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Myungjun shut his eyes and tighted his grip on Jinwoo's shoulders. He could feel his dick throb with every shot of cum. Myungjun opened his eyes when he heard Jinwoo curse. He wanted to see Jinwoo finish too, so he just propped himself up with an elbow, and used his free hand to start rubbing his boyfriend's cock.

 

Jinwoo moaned deeply, loving the sudden attention from Myungjun. He kept moving his hips up for more friction and, eventually, started letting go in spurts. He watched as his load shot onto his boyfriend, who looked very flustered with what had just happened. He took a moment to catch his breath, which he was sure Myungjun needed to as well, and then bent down to kiss him. "I love you so much, you know? That was amazing."

 

"I.. love you too." Myungjun didn't know how to follow up, so that's all he said. He looked at his chest and bit his lip. There was a mix of both of their fluids on him, and he found it both disgusting and hot at the same time. "Maybe next time... or the time after that.. we could do anal." He turned absolutely red at that, yet he forced himself to look up at Jinwoo.

 

"Of course. Whenever you want." Jinwoo giggled and kissed him again before moving to get off the bed. "Hold on, don't move."

 

Myungjun kept his body still as he watched Jinwoo walk across the room to grab a box of tissues. He was wrong about Jinwoo's ass. It's actually a 100/10!!! Once Jinwoo came back and started cleaning up the mess on him, Myungjun reached a hand over and slapped his ass. "Nice!"

 

Jinwoo blushed and paused what he was doing to stare at Myungjun. "My poor ass..." He whined before finishing up. Jinwoo laughed and made sure to throw the tissues away in the trash. "Did you have to slap it that hard?"

 

"Mmhm!" Myungjun was grinning from ear to ear, obviously happy with himself.

 

"Come on, you goof, let's go to sleep." Jinwoo pulled Myungjun in to kiss him one last time, then pulled on the covers while they both climbed into the bed. He made sure to lay as close as possible to Myungjun before finally setting the covers down over them. "Goodnight, darling..." Jinwoo mumbled sleepily.

 

"Goodnight, Jin Jin." Myungjun replied, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before finally closing his eyes. He was very happy with himself for various reasons, but he was mostly happy to just be sleeping in bed with Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh smut chapter. Yeah, this was lowkey a filler chapter, so y'all know what that means! Next chapter will focus on the story! Which means sadness and crying! Woohoo! AHEM! I mean, aww.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one. ;)
> 
> P.S. I know I don't revise my work before posting it. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in all the chapters.


	10. What Are You Hiding?

Myungjun hadn't woken up at all for the rest of the night. He suddenly felt safe in that room, like nothing else ever mattered. The loving and sexual touches from the night before still lingered on his body. Myungjun liked this feeling more than when he had been molested. Of course, he knew Jinwoo would never harm him.

"mnn..." Myungjun sucked in some air as he shifted on the large bed. He wasn't quite asleep, but he wasn't quite awake either. "Jinwoo.." He whispered softly, just realizing the warmth that had been next to him all night was gone. Myungjun slowly pushed himself up, eyes still closed. "Jin Jin?" He said a little louder. But he never got anything in response.

After a minute or so of trying not to fall asleep sitting up, Myungjun forced his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering as the sunlight filtering into the room added a harsh feeling to his sight. He rubbed his eyes to help adjust them, and looked around the room like a fish out of water. Where's Jinwoo? Myungjun looked around for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. What if someone walked in? He was naked in Jinwoo's bed, so there was no way to try and lie about what he was doing there.

Myungjun crawled to the edge of the bed and slowly set his feet down on the hardwood flooring. It was cold on his feet. He walked around slowly, pretending he was a detective looking for clues to figure out what was going on. Like Sherlock Holmes, except naked. Myungjun looked at the clock next to the bed. 10:13 AM. He walked towards Jinwoo's desk and looked around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Oh, except for that picture frame that's facing down. Myungjun figured it must have fallen forward at some point, so he picked it up to set back up on the desk.

He froze for a moment to examine the picture, a look of awe on his face. There was a beautiful woman adorned in jewels, had the most beautifully long hair, and a soft, caring expression. He had never seen her before in his life. Myungjun left it on the desk and walked around more. Okay, so Jinwoo was not in the room, and he left everything basically untouched. The only thing he could see was the bed covers undone. Where Jinwoo once lay, the bed was cold and undented. So it's been a while since he had left.

Better to put some clothes on before he keeps going. Myungjun waddled to Jinwoo's closet and opened the door. He paused for a moment to look around at the mess. But Jinwoo's closet was always neat and tidy. Myungjun found it odd, and walked in to examine further. So his boyfriend was out in a hurry, and obviously couldn't find the perfect thing to wear. He stopped his thought process for a moment to grab one of Jinwoo's large shirts and put it on as a nightgown. It was a pretty blue t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. Myungjun didn't bother with anything else and continued to investigate. All the clothes that were scattered were formal wear. So Jinwoo was headed somewhere important, most likely.

A knock at the bedroom door spooked him, and he peaked out of the closet.

"Master Myungjun? I was told that you're in here?" Came a woman's voice from the hallway.

Myungjun took a deep breath and walked to the door. He thought Jinwoo didn't want anyone to know they had slept in the room together, but who knows. He cracked the door open slightly and was greeted by one of the house maids. "Yes.. Um who told you?"

"Master Jinwoo did. He asked me to hand you these clothes and to tell you to meet him outside in the garden afterwards." She handed Myungjun the clothes and then continued. "I'm very sorry about last night. If we had known you had a fear of thunderstorms, we wouldn't have let you sleep alone."

Myungjun blushed in embarrassment and nodded before shutting the door. What is Jinwoo thinking? That boy is so dead once Myungjun finds him! He set the clothes on the bed and then realized that it was a suit. He looked at it for a moment before hurrying to put on some underwear. Silly boy. He was just walking around with that shirt on. Myungjun hurried to get dressed into the suit, though he struggled to get the tie on. He could never figure those out. He left it just hanging around his neck and walked slowly out of the room and down the grand staircase.

The atmosphere in the house was different today. The only house worker he had seen was the maid who brought him the suit and that was it. He walked slowly towards the back of the house, looking in awe as he passed the large livingroom, and reached the glass doors that lead to the garden. Myungjun was very careful to only touch the handle so he wouldn't leave prints on the glass as he opened and closed the door. It was still so unreal that he would be living in this big, fancy house.

"Jinwoo?" Myungjun looked around, though he was looking more at all the small details of the beautiful flower garden than looking for Jinwoo. He eventually got back on task and walked further in, reaching tall hedges that created small closed off areas. Myungjun kept looking around, but no sign of his boyfriend. Then he got thinking. Why would Jinwoo send a maid to get him instead of going to get him himself? It seemed a bit odd for him. Myungjun passed a few of the hedges and finally noticed a figure sitting on a bench, staring down at the pond in front of him. With the flowers from the nearby tree fluttering down, it looked like a beautiful scene.

Myungjun hurried up quietly and put his hands over his boyfriend's eyes from behind. "Guess who-" He froze up when he felt that his hands were wet. Jinwoo didn't react either. Myungjun slowly pulled his hands away and walked around to sit next to him. "Hey... Are you okay? I wake up alone in your room, and then I find you crying out here by yourself." He slowly reached out for Jinwoo's trembling hand.

Jinwoo flinched and pulled his hand away, finally turning to look at Myungjun with his red, puffy face. "Sorry." He relaxed and took Myungjun's hand. With his other hand, he wiped his face, and then wiped his hand on his pants.

"So... Why are we out here wearing these suits? Did something happen?"

Jinwoo just smiled softly and giggled. "You didn't even put your tie on."

"Yeah, I don't know how to put it on..." Myungjun blushed slightly when Jinwoo started tying it neatly around his neck. "Jinwoo. Seriously, I'm worried. What happened?"

It was a hard topic to bring up. Jinwoo sighed and lie his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder, trying not to start crying again. "I... I don't know. I don't know how to tell you." He could feel Myungjun's eyes burning holes through him. Of course he knew Myungjun was confused and worried, but he couldn't. Once he felt the other's warm hands on his back he began to cry again.

Myungjun didn't know what to do. Jinwoo had been crying more and more recently and he didn't like it. Jinwoo rarely cried, so there was something that has been seriously bothering him lately. "Please. Why were you out in such a hurry in the early morning?" He gently pat Jinwoo's back in attempts to soothe him. "There's something bothering you and I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me anything." Myungjun began to feel his eyes water as well, but was trying to hide it. The last thing Jinwoo needed was to calm him down from his anxiety.

"I just- Just something I don't want to think about. But I guess it's unavoidable today. I tried not to think about her, or what had happened... But it haunts me all the time." Jinwoo pulled away from the other and leaned over, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Who? What happened to them?" Myungjun was slow sometimes, but other times, he remembered certain details. "Is it.. that woman in the picture? The one on your desk? That's why it was faced down?" He didn't get a reply, but Jinwoo's growing sobs was answer enough. "Jinwoo, who is that woman?"

"You ask too many questions!" Jinwoo finally said, feeling his chest get tighter. He remembered Myungjun's anxiety and sat up again, scooting over to lean on him. "I-I'm sorry... Don't cry because of me, darling." He sniffled as he felt Myungjun's trembling arms wrap around him. Jinwoo almost spiked his anxiety like that. He was tense, but that didn't mean he had to yell at his boyfriend for it."

Myungjun felt a few of his own tears slip out, but he was glad that was all. "It was my fault for prying." He tightened his grip on Jinwoo and kissed his forehead.

"That woman was my mother." Jinwoo took a deep breath before continuing. "She died in a fire when I was little. Actually, this is where she died. There used to be a small building here where we would sit and read books together. Today's her death anniversary, and my father is acting like the only wife he's ever had is that bitch that manipulates her to do anything she wants." He shut his eyes just before sobbing again and hiding his face in Myungjun's neck.

That's a lot for someone to take. Myungjun knew what it was like to lose someone, but it was different. His father died of cancer a few years ago, and he was still able to go visit his grave. For Jinwoo to not even be able to properly pay respect to his mother... "I-I'm sorry. She was very beautiful, and I'm sure she was kind." He felt Jinwoo give a small nod, and rubbed his back. There was still something that seemed off. Jinwoo was not only grieving, but he's been angry the whole time Myungjun has been talking to him. "Is there anything else that's bothering you? You seem tense..."

Jinwoo went quiet and shook his head. "No, that's it. If there were anything else, I'd tell you."

"You took a while to tell me about your mom." Myungjun was pushed back a bit as Jinwoo pulled out of his arms, and he was more worried now. "Come on. I tell you everything. Please, I don't want to see you like this.." He frowned, feeling that tight feeling in his chest. Myungjun knew this was leading to disaster, but he had to know.

"Then go. If it hurts you to see me like this, then just go. I told you enough, and that's all you need." Jinwoo looked down at the pond, forcing his tears in. He had his reasons, but he couldn't measure just how harsh he was being at the moment.

Myungjun stood up and looked at Jinwoo for a moment, not sure what to say. He felt himself start to cry, and hurried to run out of there. Why was Jinwoo being like that? Knowing how he got, Jinwoo still talked to him like that. Well, if Jinwoo wanted him gone, he'd go. Myungjun didn't even have the energy to go get his stuff, let alone his phone. Everything was inside the house. He just ran as much as he could. Out of the garden, off the property, and down a long road. Myungjun ran all the way to the school. It was miles from Jinwoo's house, but he had nowhere else to go. It was a weekend so there was no one there anyway.

Obviously, he went to the field, sitting down where Jinwoo first helped him and wrapped his arms around him. Myungjun felt a heavy force pulling at his chest, and he couldn't stop sobbing and hiccuping. How he wanted to feel Jinwoo hug him and tell him everything was okay. He wanted to feel the soft kisses on his face, and hear that soft, husky voice call him cute pet names. But he couldn't have that. Myungjun wanted to go back, but Jinwoo wanted him to leave. All he wanted was to find out why his boyfriend was hurting so much. Myungjun just wanted to help.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Myungjun, I'm sorry I lashed out on you earlier. I hope I wasn't being too harsh-" Jinwoo opened his bedroom door to find the room empty. He ran to the closet, but he wasn't there either. He decided to check the guest room Myungjun had been assigned, but it had been untouched since the night before. Jinwoo was hyperventilating, and he felt the room spin. He had definitely crossed the line somewhere. He thought back, trying to figure out what could have caused this. Then he remembered telling him to go. Jinwoo threw himself to the floor, crying. There was no way he had said something like that to his sweet Myungjun. Jinwoo felt completely lost. Where would he find him? How would he even know where to start. Myungjun's phone was on the bed, so that was a no-go.

Jinwoo rushed back to his own room and grabbed his phone and keys before running down the stairs. He would find Myungjun even it took him forever. Poor Myungjun. How long had it been since he left? A couple hours maybe? Jinwoo cursed himself under his breath while fast-walking to his car. Where would Myungjun even go? That's what worried him the most. What if Myungjun was just out on the streets somewhere? What if he's being assaulted? What if he's hurt or worse? Jinwoo got into his car and wiped his face so he could drive safely. 

Well, he still sped off down the long driveway and onto the road. Even though it was a bit of a stretch, he would try Myungjun's house and asking his mother. Though Myungjun still hasn't suppressed what had happened to him there. It wouldn't hurt to try everywhere, though.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"F-freezing.." Myungjun muttered to himself as he rubbed his arms repeatedly. He was still sitting down near the school field. It was already late at night, but he didn't have anywhere to go or any money to find a place. He didn't want to go to his mom's house either. His feelings were already spiking his anxiety like crazy. Obviously, this meant he and Jinwoo were over, and his heart couldn't handle it. Myungjun hated how Jinwoo had treated him earlier, and those final words really struck him.

Myungjun started to cry for the hundredth time that day and lay down on the grass. If he died tonight, he figured it would be okay. He didn't have anything to lose. He had been molested, abused, bullied, and now cast off by his own boyfriend. There was very little he had to look forward to the next day. "Please, let the cold take me." He pleaded quietly to himself, trying to imagine Jinwoo one last time. Myungjun really felt like leaving everything at that moment.

His hands and feet were numb, there was a fog rolling through that had dampened everything, and he was sure he couldn't feel parts of his body anymore. His breathing had started to slow a while back. Was this hypothermia? Myungjun had been stupid to stay outside, but he couldn't help it.

Just as his eyes started closing, he heard a voice calling him. He tried opening his eyes, but everything was blurred. All he could make out was a figure running to him, and suddenly it was right in front of him. Myungjun kept losing and gaining consciousness, unable to make anything out. Before he knew it, he felt his weight shift, and he was lifted up. He was too weak to even move.

After a couple of minutes, Myungjun fully lost consciousness, falling limp in the stranger's arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Myungjun, you irrational idiot!" Jinwoo panted heavily as he ran to his car with Myungjun in his arms. He would call the hospital, but it'd be too late by the time they arrived. He made sure that the ceiling of his car was up and quickly sat his boyfriend in the passenger's seat, then hurried to get in himself. Jinwoo was shaking, but still managed to click the right button to get the car's heater going. 

Jinwoo felt Myungjun's clothes, and they were all damp. He cursed himself and started undressing the other as fast as he could. The idiot was freezing cold, and the fog had made everything wet. "You stupid idiot!" Jinwoo started crying as he finished taking Myungjun's clothes off, except for his boxers. He then took his own jacket off to cover the other with it, then checked to see if the hot air was blowing out.

Once he did everything he could, he put the seat belt on both of them and started driving to the hospital. His heart was beating so fast, and he was scared. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't let someone else die because of him. Jinwoo was speeding a little, but it was an emergency. He had to get Myungjun to the hospital as fast as possible! Why had he been so stupid? Why was he so harsh on Myungjun for his own personal reasons?

Jinwoo didn't even know how he made it to the hospital, but he ran out and carried Myungjun, jacket and all, into the lobby. 

"Please help! My friend is dying, and he's freezing cold, and- and-" Jinwoo got weird stares from the other patients waiting, but a nurse quickly moved him to follow down a corridor. He watched as she got out a stretcher, and he finally set Myungjun down onto it. Jinwoo followed quickly behind before being stopped. There were doctors and a couple more nurses who had joined in, but they were all blocking him off.

"Go to the waiting area and we'll call you when he's stable!" 

Jinwoo still tried to fight through, but one doctor kept pushing him back. "Please, I need to be there! I need him to know I'm with him!"

"Please, sir, we'll let you know when you can see him!"

Finally, Jinwoo was forced to sit down in a chair, and he couldn't help the anxiety settling in. What if it's too late and Myungjun dies? What if the doctors take too long? What if Myungjun is already dead? Jinwoo's head was spinning and he quickly pulled his phone out, dialing a number. He didn't know why, but he thought to call Him.

"What do you want?! Be fast, I'm very busy right no-"

"Dad..?" Jinwoo's voice quivered, and the line went silent. "Dad, I need you." He sobbed out, throwing his head down.

There was silence, then his father spoke. "Jinwoo, where are you right now? What's happened?"

"Dad, it's all my fault-" He shut his eyes, feeling the thick lump in his throat restrict his breathing. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't told him to leave- He's sick and I- What happened, just- I don't know what to do!" He finally fully broke down, unable to properly breathe as he cried.

For his father, it was the first time he had ever heard such desperation in his son. He hadn't heard him cry like that in years. "Son, I- Jinwoo! Please, just tell me where you are!" He was worried now. Not as the rich man trying to protect his reputation, but as a father.

Jinwoo took a moment to calm down, then finally managed to speak. "D-downtown hospital." He sniffled repeatedly and finally let out the air he had been holding in. Jinwoo didn't even hear what his father said before hanging up. Everything was suddenly drowned out. 

As he sat anxiously in the hospital, he couldn't stop his mind from running everywhere. Everything he wanted to forget, everything he hated about himself, came flooding in. He couldn't believe he had hurt the one person he loved this badly. He jumped when he heard his phone chime and checked it. It was his father asking where he was. Jinwoo wiped his eyes and texted back where in the hospital he was.

A few minutes passed, and Jinwoo's father ran into the waiting room, looking around. Once he found his son, he winced at the broken image he saw before him. He finally walked up to his son and sat next to him before hugging him.

Jinwoo didn't even know why he called him. He didn't know why him of all people. But he was here, and it was done. He let his father hug him, though he kept staring down at the floor.

"Why are you here? Can you please tell me? You've been crying a lot, and you sounded like you could die over the phone."

"Myungjun is in the hospital because of me." Jinwoo said quietly, his voice now hoarse from all the crying. His father also fell silent. "I got mad at him, and he ran away. I couldn't find him anywhere, and then he was cold and weak." If he hadn't tired his body out from all the crying, Jinwoo would have certainly cried again. "I told him he didn't need to worry while living with us after what happened to him, and here I am hurting him. Why do I always kill people?" He tensed up and balled his hands into fists.

Mr. Park sighed and pat his son's back. "Jinwoo, you need to stop blaming yourself. Move on." He felt Jinwoo's distress, and knew exactly why. "What happened in the past was an unfortunate accident, but it wasn't your fault. I've never blamed you for it."

"Is that why you've pushed me away more and more every year? Is that why you had me go to therapy and anger management? Because you don't blame me for it?!"

"Jinwoo..."

Jinwoo pushed himself out of his father's arms and stood up. "No! I don't know why I called you. I was a fool for thinking you could be a real father for once."

Before any of the two could say anything else, a doctor walked in. "Who's here with Mr. Kim Myungjun?"

Jinwoo glared at his father, then turned to the doctor. "I am." He followed the doctor down the hall, making sure his father wouldn't follow before entering the room.

"He's been stabilized, and we got his tempurature up. If you hadn't reacted quickly like you did, he might be dead right now."

Jinwoo watched the doctor leave and close the door, but those words kept ringing in his head. As he walked towards Myungjun's sleeping body, all he could think was, "He might be dead right now." He was suddenly thankful for whatever force looking out for him, because Myungjun would be alright. Jinwoo sighed in relief and pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed before sitting in. "I don't want to keep seeing you in hospitals..." He said to himself before holding onto his boyfriend's hand. He would apologize endlessly once he woke up. 

For now sleep was all they both needed. Jinwoo lay his head down on the bed, holding Myungjun's hand close to him. After all that searching and crying, he was utterly exhausted. But at least he could sleep knowing Myungjun was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got a little more insight to what has been eating away at Jinwoo for the past few chapters. They're both idiots, but Jinwoo is the bigger idiot of the two. Ugh.


	11. Loss

Myungjun didn't know what happened. He wished he had died, and yet here he was waking up. He took a moment to just listen, and heard the birds singing. It was sometimes cruel finding out how beautiful the world can be, but only knowing the ugly sides of it. Finally, he brought a hand up to rub one of his eyes as he opened them. He felt a complicated mixture of hot and cold around his body, and couldn't decide which felt worse. Myungjun became more alert upon hearing a groan coming from the beside him, and then realized his other hand was taken.

"Jinwoo..." It was more of a soft statement than a question. What should he do? Myungjun didn't want to wake him up, but he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt around him after yesterday. He took a moment to examine his surroundings a bit more, and finally realized where he was. Not only was he in a hospital, but he was in a VIP room. Obviously, it was the work of Jinwoo.

But why?

"Jinwoo. Are you sleeping?" Myungjun poked the other's cheek while trying to get his other hand out of his grip. Just when he thought his hand was free, Jinwoo snatched it back again. "Jinwoo, I'm not playing." He whispered, not even trying to wake the other up. He tried to pull his hand away once again, slowly, but the grip was tighter this time. Myungjun sighed and just pulled his hand away as hard as he could, causing Jinwoo to shoot his head up in surprise.

"Who, what?? What?" Jinwoo looked around in confusion before setting his eyes on Myungjun. Suddenly, he felt as though his heart was beating ten times the normal amount, and had to take a moment to breathe. "Myung..jun..." He said softly, looking down at his lap in shame. "I.. You know I would never hurt you."

Myungjun crossed his arms and glared at the other seated next to the bed. "Well, you did. You yelled at me for no reason, and told me to leave. Did you have to be so harsh?! You know where it hurt the most?" He slapped his hand against his chest a couple of times. "Right here!" He began to feel light-headed after that, and put a hand to his head.

"Hey, take it easy. Your body's still going back to normal." Jinwoo was going to help Myungjun sit back, but his hand was slapped away. He bit his bottom lip and put his hands on his lap. "Myungjun, I'm really sorry about what I said. You're right; I was too harsh, and I shouldn't have said any of that. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But why did you just run out like that? Why would you stay out in the cold? If you had died, I- I- I wouldn't be able to handle it." Jinwoo blushed at his sudden stuttering, and was now worried if he had said anything wrong.

"You just told me to go. If you knew me, you'd know that I'm very sensitive. I didn't want to stay there any longer after that." Myungjun shivered and pulled the hospital cover over his body.

"I know you're sensitive. I just don't even know why I did that. But still, why did you stay in the cold like that? I don't think you're stupid, so why?"

"I just wanted to die." Myungjun said flat out, staring at his trembling hand. Since when had it been trembling?

Jinwoo blinked slowly as he stared at the other. The thought had never crossed his mind. Myungjun obviously had a lot in his life that would make him feel like he didn't matter. "MJ.."

"Don't 'MJ' me! I'm still mad at you!" Myungjun leaned back on the bed to lay down. He was tired, and half his body felt numb.

"I know, I'm so so sorry." Jinwoo bit his lip and shuffled in his seat. He honestly felt like his world would burn again. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. If I could go back and change that, I would. Trust me, I would be more careful and mind my terrible temper. It's been years since I was last unable to control it, and I'm so sorry that I unleashed it on you. I barely remember my thoughts, I was so angry..." He put his head down and went quiet. It was silent for a few seconds until Jinwoo began to sob quietly. He cursed himself for not being able to hold it in.

Myungjun just lay there, watching Jinwoo. He was unsure of what to do. The last time he tried to help, he got yelled at. "You..." He began, taking a moment to think about what to say. He then continued, "..don't have to cry. I know you're sorry." Myungjun sighed as he got comfortable on the bed. "If I accept your apology and let you hug me, will you take care of me until I get better?"

"You don't have to ask!" Jinwoo shot up, wiping all the tears from his face. "For you, I'd do anything." He looked at Myungjun, smiling for the first time that day. "Will you still be my boyfriend, too?"

"Hmm.." Myungjun looked around the room in thought. He then reached out and cupped Jinwoo's cheek in his hand. "Yeah. I was kind of scared you didn't want me anymore yesterday. Now help me. My body feels all tingly and numb."

Jinwoo nodded and got up, hurrying to grab a heating pad. A nurse told him during the night to use it. "Here you go.." He quickly set it up and placed it over Myungjun's chest. "This should warm you up more." He watched Myungjun close his eyes to relax, and he couldn't help but just smile. What a beautiful turn of events. "I'm still sorry, though. I'll try to restrain myself if anything like that happens again."

"Yeah, that was weird coming from you. You're always so quiet and patient, and so gentle.. It startled me, actually." Myungjun opened his eyes again to look at his boyfriend. "Now are you gonna kiss me?"

"I- Yeah!" Jinwoo blushed as embarrassment settled in. He leaned in and gave Myungjun a few soft kisses on his forehead. "I wouldn't want to lose you..." He whispered as more tears appeared on his eyes. Jinwoo felt Myungjun's arms wrap around him, and it was honestly very comforting. "I love you so much, but please also understand that I'm not ready to talk about these things. I don't want to think about what happened in the past again."

Myungjun nodded as he patted the other's back. "Calm down, you big baby. I won't force you to tell me. Didn't go so well last time I did." He wiped away Jinwoo's tears and pulled him in for a kiss. "It's funny how you're the one crying a lot now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Jinwoo giggled and sat back in the chair when he heard the door open. The blush returned to his face when he saw the nurse, and just hoped she didn't see them kissing.

"I'm just here to run a few tests and give you some food." The nurse walked over to Myungjun and set up the table over the bed before setting down a warm soup bowl on it. She then turned to Jinwoo with a smile. "You can stay in here if you'd like."

Jinwoo was going to reply, but his phone started going off. He checked who was calling him, and started walking towards the door. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He waved to Myungjun with a smile before exiting the hospital room, then answered the call. "Hello?" Jinwoo frowned and sat down in a chair near the room. "What do you want, father?"

"I just wanted to see if your friend is alright."

"He's fine." Jinwoo stated quickly. "Thanks for calling, bye-"

"Wait, son!"

Jinwoo went quiet, waiting to hear what his dad had to say to him. 

"I also wanted to check in on you. Are you doing alright too?" There was silence, and he cleared his throat. "I mean, your trauma was acting up yesterday. I just want to make sure you don't do anything rash."

"You mean do something that would make you more disappointed in me? No offense, but 'father' is just your title. It doesn't mean you are one." Jinwoo hung up and sighed, putting his head down. He was unsure what to do with himself. All he could see in his head recently is the fire. The screams kept replaying in his mind as if it had just happened. But he had to keep ignoring it like he always has.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, almost there." Jinwoo kept a blanket wrapped around Myungjun as they walked up to the mansion's door. He specifically asked the chauffeur not to intervene as he walked Myungjun to his room. Nobody else could touch him. Jinwoo slowly helped his boyfriend up the steps and turned to find the door opened and a couple of maids greeting them inside.

"Allow me to help master My-"

"No!" Jinwoo instinctively got closer to Myungjun and held onto his arm. "Only I'm allowed to touch him."

Myungjun blushed and kept taking small steps across the room. "Calm down, Jin Jin." He felt the other calm down. He kept walking, holding onto Jinwoo for assistance when he needed it. It's not like he couldn't walk, but his body was still relatively weak. "Jin Jin..." He whispered, "Can you carry me up to the room?"

Jinwoo nodded. Of course he would comply. He got ready, and then swooped Myungjun up, groaning at the weight at first until he adjusted. He didn't hesitate to walk up the stairs like that, though he did so carefully. "You'll stay in my room so I can take better care of you."

They continued into the room until Jinwoo finally set the other on the bed.

Myungjun immediately got under the covers to warm up, and held a hand out for Jinwoo. "Jin Jin.." He said in a cuter voice. "Will you lay here with me?"

"You're really gonna ask me that? As if I'd say 'no'?" Jinwoo laughed and crawled on the bed next to Myungjun. He had just settled onto his side when he was pushed all the way off the bed.

"That's for being an ass!" Myungjun pouted as he watched Jinwoo get back up in confusion. "I forgive you and all, but I'm still lowkey mad at you. And you better control your temper! I saw you getting a bit aggressive downstairs. You better listen to me because I'm older."

Jinwoo stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, then began to laugh. He climbed back onto the bed to start giving him kisses. "I know, I'm sorry. You can hit me every time I get like that." He was happy that Myungjun wasn't rejecting the kisses, and just continued. "I'm so sorry, my darling. My honeybee. My sweet angel. My love."

Myungjun blushed at all the names, and eventually pushed Jinwoo away. He always liked the way Jinwoo gave him cute pet names, but it was too much to handle right now. "I'm trying to be mad at you right now, and you're being all romantic? Well, it's working!"

Jinwoo smiled and gave one final kiss on Myungjun's hand. "I know it is, sugar plum." He stood up again and patted down his shirt. "I'll be back. I'm going to get some warm food for you, okay? You must be sick of that hospital food." He made sure Myungjun was covered up well and left the bedroom to go to the kitchen.

Myungjun took the opportunity to rest properly. He was glad he was able to leave the hospital so quickly, but he was exhausted. A few seconds after closing his eyes, he heard the door swing open. "I'm okay, Jinwoo, go get the food or whatever. Or did you forget something?"

"I'm not Jinwoo."

That's one way to give someone a heart attack. Myungjun opened his eyes and met with Jinwoo's father. "Mr. Park... Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were getting on." The man smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Jinwoo has a way of causing trouble. When I heard that it was because of him that you were hospitalized, I just knew things would turn out badly. The boy has no self-control."

Myungjun bit his lip, thinking first before speaking. "Well, he's usually very gentle and composed. I just happened to catch him at a bad time. Besides, I was the one who-"

"Gentle? Composed?! The boy is a danger to himself and those around him. I should have never let him go to public school." Mr. Park shook his head, feeling as though every word he said was correct. "If he hadn't met you, you wouldn't be in this mess now. Jinwoo's just a bomb waiting to go off. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I.. I don't think he would like you to be telling everyone his personal business." Myungjun suddenly felt as though he would get in trouble for that and tried to minimize the damage. "No offense, Mr. Park. I just don't want there to be any more problems."

"I think you do need to know." The man took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "When Jinwoo was little, he would get mad over simple things. He'd throw a temper tantrum. But not with me. You have to show a boy authority, or else he'll do what he wants." He paused to think, then continued. "His mother.. she always did what he wanted. She was too soft and always said she was protecting Jinwoo. But it's because of her foolishness that she died. Jinwoo is a fool to keep blaming himself. What business does he have to blame himself when it was his mother's duty to teach him?"

Myungjun remained quiet. He didn't dare interrupt or say anything about his parenting.

"One day they were both in the garden library, and there was an accident. Jinwoo said he was the one to have knocked over the candles during his fit, and he didn't think to tell his mother about it. Five-year-olds are stupid like that. Before they knew it, they were blocked off, and stuck inside. I... We managed to get Jinwoo out through a small opening, but my wife- His mother, couldn't get through." Mr. Park looked as if he were about to cry, but his eyes were dry. "She was a stupid, foolish woman."

Jinwoo burst through the door, the food tray set on the floor behind him. "What did you say?!" He walked up to his father, shaking in anger. "Who gave you the right to talk about her? Who said you could tell Myungjun about this?!"

"Calm down, son. Do you really want to show your real self to your friend."

Myungjun looked between the two awkwardly, too afraid to intervene.

"My real self? Is that what you think this is?" Jinwoo scoffed as his father stood up. "What? Do you think I'm scared of you, old man? Do you think I won't get angry when you tell others my business? Especially with that! You always tell things your way. You wanna hear my version again? You want to hear what really happened that night?! Sure, I do blame myself for it, but my mother was not stupid. She did not just let me get away with things. You just don't want to accept that she was a better parent than y-"

Myungjun flinched when he saw Mr. Park's hand raise, and closed his eyes as he heard the loud smack that knocked Jinwoo to the ground. He took a few deep breaths and slowly looked up with his hands on his face.

"Get up, boy!"

Jinwoo lay on the floor, holding himself up on his elbow. He rubbed his cheek, trying to process what had just happened. It was nothing new to him, but it had just been a long time since he had been slapped.

"Fine, don't get up! And this-" Mr. Park walked over to Jinwoo's desk and grabbed the picture frame with Jinwoo's mom.

"Don't touch her!"

"You thought I didn't know about this? I let you keep this one picture, but obviously it puts ideas into your head." 

Jinwoo pushed himself up and ran to his father, trying to grab the picture frame. "Put it back!"

"Let go of me, you animal!"

Two butlers rushed into the room and pulled Jinwoo back, holding him so he couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry, young master...." One of them whispered.

Mr. Park looked at the picture then at Jinwoo. He could see tears streaming down his son's face, but he didn't care. To him, this was a lesson for Jinwoo.

"Stop!" Myungjun yelled, crawling out of the bed covers when he saw Mr. Park raise the picture higher.

The picture frame hit the ground, glass shattering everywhere, and the wooden frame splitting.

"No!! No!" Jinwoo wriggled all he could, helplessly trying to get out of the butler's grasp. "No no no!" He sobbed out, yelling and screaming as he watched his own father step on the picture and grind it into the floor.

Myungjun couldn't watch anymore. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. There was nothing he could do to help Jinwoo anyways.

Mr. Park bent over and picked up the picture, walking up to Jinwoo. He looked at his son, who was going quiet with tears still streaming down his face. "You knew not to cross me. I tried to help you, Jinwoo. I really did. Now this is your punishment." He held the picture in front of his son and slowly ripped it in half before throwing the pieces to the floor.

Jinwoo was let go, falling to his hands and knees on the floor as the three men left the bedroom. He whimpered softly, watery eyes looking down at the ripped pieces on the floor.

Myungjun slowly put his hands down and looked at the mess around him. And he thought he had it bad. Poor Jinwoo hid all of this from everyone. He slowly climbed out of the bed, still feeling a bit weak. But he managed to kneel down next to Jinwoo. Myungjun just wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be alright.

Jinwoo flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and sobbed out, "Don't touch me!" He didn't want to yell at Myungjun. He wasn't angry at him. But his anxiety had skyrocketed to new heights, and he felt as though he would burst any second. "Please, don't touch me." He whimpered, further curling in on himself.

"Jinwoo.. I'm so sorry." Myungjun bit his lip and he began to cry as well. He couldn't imagine all the trauma Jinwoo was experiencing at this moment. "Just know that I didn't ask him to tell me anything. He just started talking to me."

Jinwoo was quiet for a moment, then took a long, shaky breath. "I.. I know you didn't." He balled his hands into fists. He was so furious. He was so helpless. He couldn't find a way to repair what broke inside of him. He then sat up, shaking in anger, and looked at Myungjun. Jinwoo just stared at him for a moment before throwing himself to hug him. "Please, I'm sorry- Please hug me.." 

Myungjun nodded, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around his boyfriend. "You can tell me your version of the story whenever you're ready. It doesn't have to be today, okay?" He gently pat Jinwoo's back, singing to him. He had caught on that Jinwoo seemed to be attached to a certain song, so he stuck with that one. "The sun will come out tomorrow..."

Jinwoo just kept sobbing into Myungjun's shoulder. Sometimes he would be very quiet, and then suddenly spike up to a high volume. He wasn't sure what exactly felt, he just knew he felt it strongly.

"There there, Jin Jin. I'm here." Myungjun kept caressing him, trying his best to just calm him down. He was proud of himself for holding up so well for Jinwoo, even if he also wanted to cry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry. I might be evil.
> 
> will Myungjun and Jinwoo ever get a happy ending? Hmm....
> 
> They will, just not in the near future. Hehehe...


	12. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Slight NSFW in this chapter.

Myungjun lay awake in bed. He didn't know what time it was, but he couldn't sleep anyways. As he stared at the ceiling, he wondered if Jinwoo would be able to recover from everything. He wondered if it was a good idea to keep living with him. Myungjun shifted onto his side, legs instinctively curling up. He watched Jinwoo, who was facing the other way, as his body rose and fell with each breath.

 

"Jin Jin, are you awake?" Myungjun heard a soft hum, figuring that meant yes. He then heard a muffled sob followed by a sniffle. "It's okay, you can cry all you want. I'm here for you." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jinwoo, placing soft kisses on his back. 

 

Jinwoo held onto one of Myungjun's hands as tears streamed down onto his bed.

 

"Look at me, Jinwoo. Please." Myungjun  thought maybe it was too much for Jinwoo to have someone watch him cry, but was relieved when the other started to turn around. "There we go. It will pass, darling. I'm with you." He caressed Jinwoo's cheek, taking the time to wipe away some tears before leaning in to kiss him.

 

"I just feel so hopeless. It was the only picture of her I had. What if I start to forget what she looked like?" He sobbed more, burying his face in Myungjun's chest. "I couldn't do anything as that monster just ripped up my entire heart!"

 

Myungjun gently pat his boyfriend's head. "Not your entire heart." He smiled down at Jinwoo and hoped he might feel slightly better. "Even if you can't remember what she looked like, I'm sure your heart will always know. It's the memories and the love that matter the most."

 

"I guess." Jinwoo smiled softly, keeping his face flushed against Myungjun's neck.

 

"Come here, you baby." Myungjun grabbed Jinwoo and shifted onto his back, pulling the other on top of him in the process.

 

Jinwoo just sat up and looked down at his boyfriend. "Sitting on you is actually really comfortable. You're so soft." He chuckled and poked the other's stomach.

 

Myungjun laughed and grabbed Jinwoo's hands to stop him. "Don't poke me, I'm ticklish!" He pulled on Jinwoo's hands to make him fall forward and kiss him. "From now on, you're my baby boy."

 

Jinwoo blushed and stared at Myungjun's eyes. "Baby boy? Myungjun, do you even know what you're saying?"

 

"Mmhm!" Myungjun nodded and grabbed Jinwoo's face to squish his cheeks. "I'm your daddy now, and I will make sure nobody hurts my baby boy." They both giggled at that, trying to let go of the embarrassment.

 

"I have no objections. I'll be your baby boy." Jinwoo blushed even more, a devilish smile slowly rising onto his face. He then leaned down to blow raspberries on Myungjun's neck, hands going to tickle his sides.

 

"Ahh! Jinwoo!" Myungjun wiggled around, letting out a loud laugh. He through his arms around and writhed his body from side to side in attempts to stop the tickling. "Agh, I'm gonna pee myself! Jinwoo!!" He was finally able to catch his breath when Jinwoo stopped. Myungjun then smiled up at him before lunging himself up and sending Jinwoo back onto the bed. "Think you can tickle me? I'll tickle you more!" He started wiggling his fingers up and down Jinwoo's sides, going from his armpits to his hips.

 

Jinwoo tried not to, but he burst out laughing, letting out small yells as he shut his eyes and threw his head from side to side. "I'm sorry- ahaha! Myung- Myungjun!" He kept laughing and trying to get out of the situation, but it was no use. Myungjun had pinned his hands down on the bed with one of his hands, and the other was still tickling Jinwoo. He even started kicking his legs out, but it did nothing for him. Jinwoo eventually let out a loud snort in between his laughter, causing the two of them to burst out into laughter.

 

Myungjun even stopped tickling the other. Jinwoo's snort was so cute, and so funny! He crawled over Jinwoo as they both kept laughing, and started placing kisses all over his face. "I think I'm slowly getting to be my old self again. That means I can start being mean to you again." He snickered and kissed Jinwoo before he could say anything.

 

Jinwoo kissed back, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the back of Myungjun's neck. When Myungjun pulled away, he opened his eyes again, looking up at his boyfriend. "Should I spill my food on you again?"

 

"Don't even think about it, Jinwoo." Myungjun furrowed his brows, then giggled as he leaned in to kiss Jinwoo's neck. "I'm so happy you're feeling better."

 

"Thanks to you, I am." Jinwoo wanted the night to last forever. He wanted to forget about everything and just live in this moment with Myungjun forever. "I love you."

 

Myungjun blushed and pulled his head up enough to look Jinwoo in the eye. "I love you too."

 

They stared at each other for a moment before starting to kiss again. Jinwoo opened his mouth and didn't hesitate to welcome Myungjun into his mouth. He wrapped his arms and legs around the other and closed his eyes. He loved the taste of the other. It was always somewhat sweet to him.

 

Myungjun pulled away again after a moment to look Jinwoo up and down. "You keep telling me how beautiful I am, but I think I've failed to acknowledge you too. You're so so beautiful, darling. Absolutely stunning... I always knew why you were so popular with the girls." He smiled at his boyfriend's flustered face. "Don't even try to deny it, Park Jinwoo."

 

"I- I won't." Jinwoo glanced away from Myungjun, trying to regain his composure. His angel was calling him beautiful, and it was making him feel things.

 

Myungjun started kissing up Jinwoo's neck again. He enjoyed hearing the soft sigh from the other. It was cute how a simple touch could cause such a reaction. "Don't worry about anything anymore. I'll take care of myself and take care of you too. You've already done so much for me."

 

"What are you talking about? I'll still take care of you, dummy." Jinwoo chuckled. He closed his eyes and let Myungjun kiss him, feeling those soft lips trace over his neck and jaw. "I should be the one spoiling you..." Jinwoo mumbled as the other trailed down to his collarbones. "Are you okay, MJ? You're very touchy tonight."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just love you so much. I want you to know how loved you are. I want to show you how loved you are." Myungjun pulled off to look at Jinwoo with a soft smile. 

 

Jinwoo could feel his ears burning. He was so flustered by all of the sudden attention. "I- I- Then show me." His breath hitched at the feeling of Myungjun's lips on him again. Tonight he felt a lot different. The atmosphere was different, and he was willing to let Myungjun do whatever he wanted.

 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't harm you." Myungjun whispered just before lifting Jinwoo's shirt up. He gave the other a reassuring glance so he wouldn't freak out, and started placing kisses over his chest. He knew Jinwoo was still getting confused and flustered, but he still wasn't complaining or asking to stop. Myungjun moved down to lick one of Jinwoo's nipples. He decided to test a little more, and slid a hand down Jinwoo's body, down to his crotch.

 

"Ah, Myungjun, do you know what you're doing?" That was a stupid question. Of course he knew what he was doing. "Do you want to do that now?" Jinwoo bit his bottom lip, watching Myungjun play with him.

 

"I don't mind. I realized the other day that I don't want to regret anything. I think I would regret it if I never got to do this with you. I mean, if you want to have sex now..." Myungjun turned red at the thought of it, but that didn't stop him from palming his boyfriend through his boxers.

 

Jinwoo groaned and threw his head back. "I don't have anything ready for that. I.." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Myungjun. "We don't have any condoms or anything. What if something happens? I don't care if something happens to me, but what if something happens to you? What if you get sick? Or- or we both do? Not like I have HIV or anything, it's just that I'm so nervous.. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."

 

"Well, you can stop your cute rambling. Last time I got checked, I didn't have HIV either. But it's up to you if you want to wait until we have everything. After all, I'm your daddy now." Myungjun winked and then laughed. Part of him meant it, while the other half was just trying to get Jinwoo more flustered.

 

"You? I don't have any objections, but.. are you sure you're okay to do this? I don't want you to be traumatized after this." Jinwoo was literally freaking out over everything. He would do anything the other wanted, but he felt so hesitant.

 

Myungjun nodded and patted his boyfriend's tummy. "I'm okay. Just get your ass ready." He then started rubbing small circles into Jinwoo's tummy around his belly button. "Just tell me what you want."

 

Jinwoo blushed. Myungjun was being so forward, it made him nervous. "I want whatever you want. I'm okay with it." He moaned when Myungjun started palming him again, and squirmed slightly on the bed. He didn't think he'd ever find himself at the bottom, but now he could only think about Myungjun touching him and using him as his toy.

 

"Relax, darling. I've seen enough porn to know what to do." Myungjun was only half kidding. He knew the basic things to do, but not how to do them. Guess he'll just wing it. He sucked on three of his fingers as his other hand pulled Jinwoo out of his boxers to stroke him.

 

Jinwoo gasped and shut his eyes. He moved his hands across his own body, stopping up at his nipples to play with them.

 

Myungjun just watched him, focusing on the way Jinwoo's fingers curved over his muscles. He eventually took his fingers out of his mouth and pulled Jinwoo's boxers down further. "Okay, I'm starting this now." He waited for the ok from Jinwoo, which was a small nod, and spread Jinwoo's legs out. Myungjun wanted to make sure he was in the right spot, so he just rubbed a finger down Jinwoo's ass, then pushed it in.

 

"Ah!" Jinwoo flinched at the unfamiliar, uncomfortable, and painful feeling. Well, the pain wasn't that bad, but he's just never had anything inside of him before. He could feel Myungjun still moving his finger. It was a weird sensation, but he slowly began to like it. When he felt a second finger push in, he had to hold on to the bed sheets. "Mmn, Myungjun, I don't know-"

 

There was a knock at the door, and some indistinct words neither could comprehend. They panicked. Myungjun pulled his fingers out of Jinwoo's ass and pretended to go to sleep under the covers. Jinwoo hurried to pull his boxers back on and then walked over to the door. He made sure to keep half his body behind the door to hide his erection. "H-hello?"

 

Once the door was opened, the butler who had knocked stared at Jinwoo. "Are you alright, young master? I thought I heard you yell."

 

Jinwoo blushed and thanked the gods the house was dark at this hour. "Oh, yeah-" He nodded, and tried to not seem suspicious. "I fell out of bed, and I just kind of freaked out. But I'm fine, thanks for checking."

 

The butler stared at him for a few more seconds in thought, then nodded. "Be careful, alright? And.. I'm terribly sorry about what happened earlier with your father. Goodnight, master Jinwoo."

 

"Goodnight." Jinwoo closed the door, sighing afterwards. "Just go to sleep, Myungjun, the moment's gone."

 

Myungjun pouted as he turned to look at the other. "You shouldn't have been so loud."

 

Jinwoo just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed with Myungjun. "Goodnight, my love." He wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him in close.

 

When the alarm went off in the morning, it was amazing how synched the two boys were while groaning in disappointment. It kept blaring for a good two minutes, neither wanting to move and surrender to its call.

 

Finally, Jinwoo pushed himself up and shuffled over to the alarm clock. He was still half asleep, so it took him a few tries to finally press his hand over the button. "Get up, Myungjun..." He sleepily shuffled back to his boyfriend and began covering his face in kisses. "Get up."

 

Myungjun whined, unsure if he liked the kisses enough to wake up and enjoy them, or if he wanted to sleep at the cost of losing the kisses. "Fine..." He finally muttered as he sat up and hugged Jinwoo.

 

"The whole point of getting up is opening your eyes." Jinwoo laughed and hugged back.

 

"More kisses... Then I'll open them." Myungjun woke up for this, so he'd get what he wanted. He burried his face in Jinwoo's neck when he finally began to feel kisses along his shoulder.

 

Jinwoo couldn't believe Myungjun sometimes. Yet he still gave him what he wanted. He actually gave quite a few kisses before pulling away from the hug. "Now come on. We'll be late for school." Jinwoo stood up and walked to his closet. He knew Myungjun wanted to watch him change, so he purposely closed the closet door behind him.

 

"Jinwoo, you evil man... Forcing me up like this." Myungjun also pushed himself off the bed and waddled towards the closet. He cracked the door open, then swung it open before whistling. "What a fine ass."

 

Jinwoo blushed and turned around to look at the other. "Do you have to comment on it?" He sighed and threw a sweater at Myungjun. "Get dressed."

 

Myungjun just rolled his eyes and looked at the sweater. It was yellow and had honeybees on it. "This isn't yours.."

 

"No, it's not. It's yours. I uh... I had Terrance order some clothes for you." Jinwoo was grateful for Terrance. He was the only butler who ever actually tried to help him with whatever he needed.

 

"Oh. I love it, Jin Jin!" Myungjun squealed and hurried to put it on. "Ah, it's so cute! But don't buy me any more expensive things." He pouted and waddled closer to his boyfriend.

 

Jinwoo let out a soft, nervous laugh. "Haha.. Would that start after... all the stuff I ordered gets here?"

 

"Oh my god, Jinwoo!" Myungjun grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "Why would you do that? I'm just fine with what I have, idiot."

 

"I just want you to have fun, and get a taste of what it'd be like to be my husband."

 

Myungjun blushed and stopped himself from saying anything else. His head was all messed up now with different thoughts, and he didn't want to say something stupid. "Get dressed! Your ass is still out." He quickly grabbed some pants and worked on getting them on. Once he had clothes on, he left the closet to put on his shoes.

 

Jinwoo also hurried up to finish getting dressed and ran out after Myungjun. "Wait, MJ!" He held up a pair of bright yellow Doc Martens, sheepishly looking down. "I got you shoes too..."

 

"Jinwoo..." Myungjun took them and started putting them on. "Okay, I'll accept what you already bought me, but no more expensive gifts!"

 

Jinwoo smiled to himself and watched as Myungjun moved to look at himself in the mirror. He liked the fact that the other was appreciating the items. It's what he deserves. "Let's go. I think breakfast is ready downstairs."

 

Myungjun turned to look at Jinwoo, surprised. "Breakfast? Who makes it?" He stared at Jinwoo's stupid face for a second before realising that he was the stupid one here. "Oh, maids!" They both laughed and grabbed their backpacks before leaving the room.

 

Jinwoo led his boyfriend down the stairs towards the large dining room with a proportionally large dining table. There were two spots set at one end of the table, and the two of them sat down.

 

"I... Why haven't we eaten here until now? It's gorgeous!" Myungjun looked around in awe as the maids brought in their food.

 

"They were switching out all the furniture. My stepmom likes to occasionally change things up." Jinwoo was happy that Myungjun was enjoying himself. That's all he could ask for.

 

Myungjun thanked the maid who set his plate down, and looked down at the eggs and bacon. It was a simple dish, but they made it look like some fancy, French cuisine! "By the way, I haven't met your stepmom yet. I mean, I've seen her pictures around the house, but.."

 

"We try to avoid each other. I don't exactly like her, and she doesn't exactly like the idea of her husband having an heir to his fortune." Jinwoo said plainly, as if it were something to be expected. In a way, it was.

 

"Excuse me, master Jinwoo. Your mother is waiting for her turn in the dining room, if you could eat a little quicker."

 

Jinwoo pushed himself up and staired at the butler. "She's not my mother!" He sighed and sat back down. "Unless she wants to come in and join us, I'm afraid she'll have to wait until we are all done."

 

The butler nodded nervously and left the room.

 

"Jinwoo, it's okay. Don't get so worked up over it." Myungjun took Jinwoo's hand and smiled softly at him. "Let's just eat."

 

Jinwoo nodded and picked up his fork.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Dongminnie!" Myungjun yelled out across the hall and ran up to his astonished friend, immediately hugging him.

 

Dongmin caught himself before he lost balance and looked down at Myungjun, then up at Jinwoo slowly walking up to them. "H-hey, Myungjun. What's going on? You're suspiciously cheery today."

 

Jinwoo laughed and watched as Myungjun practically put the poor boy in a choke-hold. "I think you should let him go."

 

"No, never! I missed my Dongmin so much!" Myungjun decided to let go only when he heard Dongmin coughing. "Then again, I can't hug him if he's dead..." He got on his tip-toes and crossed his arms. He just glanced at Dongmin. "What's up, man?"

 

Dongmin smiled at Myungjun and also got on his tip-toes. "Nothing, just getting my stuff for class."

 

Myungjun pouted and slapped Dongmin's shoulder before putting his heels back on the floor. "You ass!" It pissed him off more that Dongmin and Jinwoo were just laughing about it.

 

"Dongmin!" A boy ran up to the group and hugged Dongmin's arm. He looked up happily at the other before noticing the couple in front of them. "Oh, who are they?"

 

"More like who are you?" Myungjun crossed his arms and looked the boy up and down. Jinwoo had to force his arms down, but Myungjun just crossed them again.

 

Dongmin scratched the back of his head and looked right at Myungjun. "Oh, uh... I made a new friend. This is Moonbin. He's in the same year as me."

 

Moonbin looked blankly between the three of them, realizing that he was the new one in the group. "Oh, yeah- I'm his.. friend." He hesitated slightly at the word, but still smiled. "Nice to meet you, uh...."

 

"Myungjun." Myungjun spat out, still eyeing Moonbin. 

 

Jinwoo chimed in, putting an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him back. "Oh, don't mind him! He had a little too much coffee this morning. I'm Jinwoo." He held his hand out to shake Moonbin's, putting it back down when he saw how Moonbin kept looking at Myungjun. Okay, that would be a bad idea. Moonbin's a smart boy. "Darling.." He whispered to Myungjun. "I think you better calm down."

 

Dongmin rolled his eyes and turned to look at Moonbin. "Don't be scared of that shorty. He's all bark and no bite." He stuck his tongue out at Myungjun and laughed at the other returning the gesture.

 

Moonbin laughed nervously. "Oh, of course.." Except Myungjun looks like a guard dog ready to attack at any moment. "I, uh, met Dongmin in gym class. The school moved my schedule around a bit, so yeah.." He looked up at Dongmin with a pleading look on his face, but the other was smiling up at Myungjun. Moonbin frowned and let go of Dongmin's arm.

 

Myungjun took notice and looked at Moonbin, then at Dongmin. No way.. "I think Jinwoo and I should be getting to class. Anyways, text me later, Dongminnie!" He smiled and waved at Dongmin as he began to walk away, quickly adding, "Or else."

 

Dongmin knew what that meant. He sighed and shook his head once he and Moonbin were left. "Come on. Don't worry. Myungjun's kind of an idiot. He probably got the wrong idea. I mean, we've been each other's best friends for so long. I guess I kind of know how he feels."

 

Moonbin nodded, looking off towards Myungjun and Jinwoo left. "Ah... So then Myungjun also found a new friend, and you feel jealous."

 

"Jinwoo is Myungjun's boyfriend." Dongmin stated before starting to walk down the hall.

 

"What?" Moonbin's eyes went wide as he followed the other. "Oh, no wonder they looked familiar! They've been the topic of the school for a while. Well, I'm glad he has a boyfriend." Moonbin felt relieved, but he didn't want to say anything more.


	13. Moonbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the short chapter and the long wait!

Myungjun kept thinking about Dongmin's new friend. He didn't exactly like the idea of the other having more friends. Dongmin would abandon him at this rate. He sighed as he took his class notes, already tired from the long day. Thank god it was his last class, too, or he wouldn't be able to make it another minute. Myungjun kept tapping his fingers, wondering how much longer these last few minutes would last. Yup, he was back to being good ol' Myungjun. Just when he thought he'd fall asleep, he heard the bell ring, and shot up in his seat. The teacher was saying something, but he wasn't paying much attention as he packed up.

It's weird how time works. Myungjun thought he was moving pretty fast, but by the time he finally zipped up his backpack, he was the last student. 

"Myungjun." 

Oh fuck no. Myungjun looked up at his teacher and smiled, trying to not seem as tired and annoyed as he really was. "Yes, Ms. Cha?"

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. I know what happened to you recently was very terrible, but I just want to make sure you're feeling alright. I also noticed you were a bit unfocused today."

"Ah, yeah... It's kinda hard to think about, but I'm getting better." Myungjun nodded towards his teacher and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Um.. If you don't mind, I'd like to go rest right now."

Ms. Cha nodded, walking towards the door to open it for him. "Oh, of course! I won't keep you any longer. Have a great evening, Myungjun." The smiled and waved at him as he left the classroom.

Myungjun sighed in relief and down the hall a bit before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Who the fuck-" He turned around to find Moonbin, and looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, who the fuck? Aren't you Dongmin's friend?"

Moonbin nodded shyly, unsure how to speak to Myungjun.

"Are you gonna say something, or are you just wasting my time? I'm really not in the mood." Myungjun crossed his arms as he stared at the other. He hated how Moonbin was taller than him.

"Yeah, sorry. You're just a bit intimidating." Moonbin shook his head lightly. "I just wanted to get to know you better. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot earlier..."

Myungjun raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Fine. I'm going to find Jinwoo, and you have until we leave the school."

Moonbin nodded, feeling determined. He started walking with him, easily keeping up. "So I know already that you and Dongmin are best friends. How did you meet?"

"Childhood friends." Myungjun sounded bored, and he sort of was. Besides being tired, at least.

"Okay. And how did you meet Jinwoo?"

Myungjun stopped walking and turned to look at the boy. "I gave him a sort of orientation since he's a new student."

"And you two started dating?" Moonbin scratched the back of his head, hoping nothing he says will upset the upperclassman.

"Not immediately. I hated his guts." Myungjun started walking again.

Moonbin smiled, keeping his eyes on the other. "You mean how you hate my guts right now?"

"They're different circumstances!" Myungjun stopped again and got on his tip toes in front of Moonbin. "I thought I was just gonna talk to you, not get interrogated!"

"Sorry, I'm just curious..." Moonbin bit his lip and shrunk in on himself. He started walking with the other once more, fiddling with his fingers. "You know, I've never had a friend like Dongmin, and never one like you. If you'd just let me be your friend?"

"You're very persistent." Myungjun raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the other as he walked. "I'm already irritated today as it is, so choose your words carefully."

Moonbin nodded. He already figured that was the case. "Please, I just want to be his friend. I really want to stay with him."

Myungjun started laughing, doubling over. "Oh my god! Oh, please! His friend? I'm not stupid. I know you like him."

Moonbin blushed as he put his hands up to his cheeks. "Please don't tell anyone..."

"Who, me? Oh, never!" Myungjun exclaimed sarcastically. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him. He's sensitive. Besides, you probably only like him for his looks just like everyone else."

"Of course not!" Moonbin huffed out. He was starting to get annoyed too, wondering what the hell Myungjun's deal was. "That's not why. I just- He's helped me a lot. It's only been a few days, but he's very kind, and very quiet. I can tell he's shy, but forces himself to talk to others."

Myungjun stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to the other anymore. He reached Jinwoo's locker and hugged him. "JinJin, I missed you!" He smiled and started kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Whoa hold on-" Jinwoo got flustered by the sudden affection and dropped his books. "Oh man.." He bent down to start picking them up, just as Myungjun and Moonbin also bent down.

Myungjun glared at Moonbin, who still continued to help. He then stood up with the books he had picked up, and forced the ones Moonbin had into his hands. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Jinwoo blinked and looked between the two before getting in front of Moonbin. "Darling, calm down. He was just helping me." He took the books from Myungjun and started stuffing them into his bag. He then turned to look at Moonbin with a smile. "Thank you."

Myungjun just pouted and crossed his arms. He knew Moonbin liked Dongmin, but he couldn't help it. He was never very easy to open up.

"You're welcome. I wasn't trying to cause any trouble with you two." Moonbin bit his bottom lip, glancing to Myungjun every five seconds to make sure he wasn't about to be murdered.

"Whatever. I said I'd give you until we leave the school, so let's get going." Myungjun motioned for them to go, closing Jinwoo's locker. He held onto his boyfriend's arm protectively as they walked. "I didn't ask for this. I mean, what was Dongmin thinking? He knows exactly how I am" 

Jinwoo just rolled his eyes, moving to hold Myungjun's hand. "You just need to calm down and actually try to get to know him."

Moonbin felt awkward walking with them, and he was afraid of Myungjun. "Um, I can leave right now if you want me to. I just wanted to know Dongmin's friends better." He kept making sure that it was Jinwoo who was next to him.

"Oh, no. You signed up for this, so you'll see it through to the end. What? You scared?" Myungjun moved towards Moonbin before being pulled back by Jinwoo. "I don't like new people..."

"I know, but you just have to get along. Jesus, you're like a rabbid dog." 

Myungjun whined and pulled away from Jinwoo. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes, I do." Jinwoo felt bad about it, but Myungjun was really overdoing it. "Come on, I still love you."

"I really should just go on my own." Moonbin stated but the two kept insisting he stay, for different reasons. "It's getting too awkward, I really-"

"Then just go, for fuck's sake!" Myungjun turned around and stormed off. Why couldn't they just accept that he didn't want to get along? Moonbin is Dongmin's friend, not his.

"Fuck.." Jinwoo said under his breath and turned to look at Moonbin, who looked more nervous by the second. 

Moonbin was freaking out a lot, wondering if everything would be okay between them. "I didn't just break you up, did I? You shouldn't have to be so hard on him because of me. God, I shouldn't have even talked to him in the first place."

Jinwoo grabbed onto Bin's shoulders and smiled. "It's fine. Trust me, he probably liked me a lot less than you back when we first met. He couldn't even give me the time of day. At least he let you talk to him for a while." He nodded in reassurance before letting go. "I'd like to get to know you more, but uh.." Jinwoo pointed behind himself with his thumb.

"Oh, yeah, of course! It's okay." Moonbin watched the other walk away as he stood there silently. He's just gonna go find Dongmin now, he's caused enough damage.

Myungjun was going into a classroom when Jinwoo pulled him back out into the hallway. "What do you want? I'm trying to get some extra credit." He looked at Jinwoo's puppy face and sighed. "Sorry." He started calming down and leaned back on the wall. "I get so anxious when I meet new people, and especially through Dongmin. He's my best friend and all, but.." Myungjun closed his eyes, his nose scrunching up as he thought. "I just want to protect him. What if Moonbin hurts him? The kid definitely has a thing for Dongmin, but it's something I can't just let happen like that."

Jinwoo nodded in understanding and kissed his boyfriend. He didn't care if people started staring. "Thank you for telling me. I was getting really worried about you there. I'm also sorry about what I said, but you really do need to calm down a little bit. If you keep acting out like that, the only person hurting Dongmin would be you."

"And who's hurting you?" Myungjun looked at Jinwoo with a soft expression. He knew he had to wait until Jinwoo was ready to tell him, but he wanted to help as soon as possible.

Jinwoo sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Another time. I don't think I can talk about it yet." He loved it when Myungjun was soft like this. It only seemed to happen when they were alone. "But please promise me you'll really try with Moonbin? I'm not saying you have to be friends with him, just don't be mean."

Myungjun bit his bottom lip, looking around at everthing else except Jinwoo. Eventually, he looked at the other and nodded. "Fine, I promise. But if he starts any shit, I won't be afraid to-"

"Okay, go get your extra credit now." Jinwoo cut him off with a smile, ushering him to go into the classroom before following. If Myungjun was going to stay after school, he would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is...
> 
> I can't seem to find the motivation for it? Like I know what I'm gonna write, but I can't seem to put it to words.
> 
> Doest that make sense? Anyways I've been kinda busy lately because I got another job and I got to see Astro in LA. Omg I really saw them!
> 
> It was such a religious experience, and then I felt MJ's soft hand during hitouch!!! >.< <3


End file.
